The Next World Over and its Protectors
by TheNextWorldOverCrew
Summary: This is the story of a group of Rebels, the last of their kind, who fight to protect there home from a Evil King along their way to the final show down with the Evil King they meet friends and Enemys.
1. chapter 1

This was really our first truly defined plot so I started it here. If you have anything else that you think I should add just tell me and I will add it and there are parts I am a wee bit fuzzy about so just tell me. Dragon Ball Z does not belong to us [my character is based off Gohan from DBZ] I'm posting this for a friend and it is told mostly from her point of view i own Alex and Zara However.  
  
We all watched, as it fell towards us not knowing what it was or what it would do to our group of survivors. If we had known it would put us through hell and back I don't think we would have waited so long to try to destroy it. Once we realized that it was indeed heading for us and that it was most likely from Lucious we snapped into action. Like normal we figured it to be a little present from our grand king Lucious who loved us so much that he wanted us dead especially me so, I, Zamp, the leader of our small clan jumped up with my saber ready and did my best to strike it but I missed as it disappeared. Gohan, also at ready, did his best to rid us of the danger that we were faced with, but of course he missed also when the black orb disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Once it disappeared we ordered everyone to assemble quickly in the training fields so they could be accounted for. We looked around everywhere for Ser, another leader in our clan and an instructor for our armies, but he was nowhere to be found. It was then that we realized that the orb was not there in hopes of killing me as we had believed in the beginning, but to take Ser from us for some reason, a reason which we shall never know.   
  
At about that time Tash showed up at our base camp, she told us that she needed a place to stay, she was one of us, and so we all decided that would be just fine.   
  
When I met Tash I knew there was something quite familiar about her but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I would later on realize it.   
  
She started training with us after we explained that our friend, and fellow survivor, was now missing and we didn't know what took him or why. We then moved on to trying to find out whom, where, what, and why. No one knew anyone who would do anything like this but Lucious, but we concluded that we needed to find Ser and get him back before we could make our final attack on Lucious. We needed him to lead out final onslaught in order to take back our world and the galaxy.   
  
Now this was more of a personal loss on my level. No one knew it but I had always loved Ser and, well, I missed him more than anything.   
  
So we determined that if we wanted to find Ser and get him back alive that we would have to move fast, so we started looking at each planet. We ruled out the ones on which no one could live, or where Lucious did not have control. Now we decided to go to the planet closest to Vamon thinking that this is where Lucious would move to first. So we moved to a small planet about 30 thousand light-years from our home planet. We took a portal there and searched around and here is where we ran into the trouble.   
  
It had finally hit me once we arrived on the first planet that Tash was my old daggers instructor way back when. It angered me to see her again, seeing as how unfairly she treated me, when I was better than the others, but oh no she had to make me work the hardest to prove myself.   
  
"Well now I had the chance,"   
  
I thought to myself,   
  
"The chance to make things right, to find out what the hell had happened and why she just didn't like me."   
  
I tried to contain myself when I approached her but when I saw her in the morning after a goodnights sleep, I could no longer contain the 15 years of pain and anger boiling up in me. I lost it and I yelled at her pulling her around to face me but, before I could think of what I really wanted to say, there was the tip of a dagger poking me in the chest, not deep, only enough as a warning. Tash growled and told me never to do that again as she pulled it out and healed my wound, but no, I would not let it go, I pushed.   
  
"Tash, I know who you are now, or should I say 'almighty' master?"   
  
Tash shot a silent glare at me. Because of her silence I continued.   
  
"My old Master of Daggers. Did you come back to test me? See if I am good enough yet? Well I have news for you, I was better than you ever were or ever could be."   
  
That was the final straw for Tash. I just stood there and stared. She took a couple of steps back and I was proudly thinking that she had just backed off but I was sadly mistaken, she took out a handful of daggers and nailed me to a tree with them. I moved swiftly and sent the handful back to her, which she managed to catch and pocket. She finally decided to yell back at me.   
  
"Zamp, you always were the top in my class, yes, that is why I pushed you so hard. Don't you get it? I pushed you harder than everyone so I didn't show favoritism to any student. So you could succeed. I knew you had talent when you hit the targets on the first day with no trouble, while all the others were trying to decided if they should switched classes or not, or even trying to figure out how to hold and throw the damn daggers okay? If I had shown you any amount of favoritism then the parents would have said it was because of your talent with your mind also, which would have gotten me in a large amount of trouble. Don't you see I did all of that to help you out in the end? Can't you see how far you have come? None of the others in your graduating class could ever do what you just did in a million years. Okay I admit it, I was too hard on you sometimes, but can you get over that and move onto the situation at hand? And if not can this at least wait until we have found your friend, then you can get your much needed revenge, alright? He is not here, I do not feel his presence, but I have an idea where he might be."   
  
I, of course being the love struck puppy I was, forgot about 15 years before hand and the whole mornings events when I heard Tash mention saving Ser and having an idea where he might be. I was barely able nod to her left alone then I decided to say what had to be said,   
  
"I am sorry Master."   
  
Tash looked at me funny and cut me off mid-sentence,   
  
"You no longer have to call me that, I prefer Tash anyways, now lets go get, ah, Ser is it?"  
  
I nodded and she moved on back to the portal we came through. Once we had arrived back at base camp we started discussing where Ser could be and how we should get him back, then Tash told us what she knew.   
  
"Zamp, Gohan, Goddra, I think that I know where Ser has been taken, to an old deserted planet called Eugina. Nothing much lives there, in fact nothing can besides some old crows, you don't have anything to worry about besides what ever is keeping Ser there. So lets get a move on."   
  
She then pocketed a beautifully white feather when she finished, making me a bit suspicious, but I quickly threw my suspicion away. The rest of us agreed, and we took off to Eugina right away. Once again we took a portal, it being the only way to get to the deserted planet. When we arrived we saw what Tash meant by deserted, there wasn't even plant life. It was all dead and gone. We saw a few stumps here and there, as Tash order us to follow her. She acted as if she had grown up there, but I knew that there was no way for that to have happened. It was hard to imagine anything ever living on that God-forsaken planet, anything that was or ever did live on it I pitied.   
  
We quickly moved through the desert and onto an area where there were a few standing structures. Well, what we thought were standing structures. They turned out to be the crows Tash had been talking about. Now when I realized what they were I decided to have a little chat with Tash about her "nothing to worry about speech."   
  
"Now, Tash, how can 20 foot crows be NOTHING to worry about? What did you grow up here and this is normal for you? Well, we didn't and we have no idea what the hell these things are capable of. I sure as hell hope you do!"   
  
Just as I was talking to Tash one of them came towards us squawking and trying to bite us. So of course we started to fight back. We went in a blazing. Sabers ignited and Ki balls ready. The bird decided that we were not worth making into lunch and walked away quietly and injured. I simply sighed and looked to Tash once more questioning her motives with my eyes. She simply motioned for us to continue on with her. We all did of course because no one had any better ideas other than to follow her, who knew how to save our friend and my secrete love. So we followed like lost puppy dogs, with out owners and with a lost cause. I sadly trudged on wondering if Ser was even still alive or if this was just some trap. Just as my thoughts were starting to discourage me Tash came to a stop and we halted right behind her.   
  
"What is it now?"   
  
I questioned. All I got was a cold glare of a response and a motion of her hand. I followed her motion and found myself staring at an old ghost town. I then thought to my self,   
  
"So she could have lived here before."   
  
Once again Tash interrupted my thoughts by moving. So once again we followed her to this town, we soon discovered that the town had been burnt beyond rebuilding it. I looked around in shock realizing that this town had not been burnt down but a month or so before. We move onto a small tower of a castle where Tash opened the doors and ordered us to move on in, that this is the building Ser has been put in, telling us that this was where he resided at the time. My heart skipped a beat, as she told me that she felt his presence in this building. I tried my best to telepath him, but there was no response back. It felt as if my heart had stopped, I did not know if he was okay or still alive, I just knew that he was in the building. I moved fast as we hurried down the halls until we came to a fork in the road.   
  
We all decided that it would be best to split up, so some of us took a left and kept going down the hall to the room where there were now doors besides the one on the ceiling, and the others took went to the right which lead to the same area. We heard a rumbling above us; it was then that we noticed a trap door. Gohan looked at us and used telepath to tell us not to speak. We all nodded knowing that he was right. I stood there deep in thought, wondering if that thing up there was Ser, alive or dead, or even being tortured. I could no longer stand it when Gohan flew up and opened the latch. Soon a dog-like thing fell down to the floor howling an evil tune, like it was dieing or about to kill. We decided to name it Devil for its haunting howl. It was scared at first but it soon allowed Gohan to hold it and pet it. Once Devil was comfortable with us we moved on, now with him on our small team.   
  
We moved through the opening and through a door to a hall. Once we got into the hall the door disappeared. We started walking and kept on walking and walking till we realized it was a never-ending hallway. We were in trouble if we did not find our way out. Then Gohan suddenly collapsed and fell into a vision. A vision of a tall strong Unicorn that needed help that it seemed that only he could provide and was trying to connect with him. It was stuck in some building far away. Gohan eventually came to and told us what he had seen. He decided that once we got Ser back that he would find a way to get to Uni, as he called her. I told him that it was his choice and offered him my blessings.   
  
Tash then quietly got up and moved over to the left wall and mumbled something and then took out her dagger and stabbed the wall once and it opened a huge door for us to go into. She moved in threw the door without a word and the rest of us followed. Once inside I used a fire summon to light the candles we had with us and when it was bright enough we saw a wounded Ser hanging from a net near the ceiling. Tash tossed up a dagger to cut him down Gohan then moved to catch him and lay him gently on the floor. We all looked around expecting some sort of fight from something, but it never came so we sat with Ser awhile and stayed at his side and I kissed his head tell him that I loved him and always had, that everything would be okay, that I would find who did this to him and kill them with my bare hands. He barely moved and I looked up to Tash   
  
"What happened to him?"   
  
I questioned. She shook her head,   
  
"We may never know, but lets get moving before we find out what did it to him."   
  
As much as I wanted to kill the thing, I knew it was neither the place nor the time, so we all moved out threw the door Tash had created; I was carrying Ser at the time. We then moved a little farther down the endless hall, now to Gohan and I this seemed senseless but we figured that Tash must know something what we did not so we moved on with out a word. Devil then moved with us and sat down at a small segment of the wall and whined Tash stopped with him and used the same method to open another door, this time it was to the outdoors and we just simply looked down and watched Tash and Devil jumped and land gracefully 50 feet below. I sighed and looked down and used all my Jedi powers I had learned to keep myself from falling too hard while holding Ser, it was quite a challenge, so I landed a little rough. Gohan smiled while he landed perfectly then told us that it was his time to move on. He went his own way and the rest of us went ours. And this is where my group and I are now. Goddra shook his head once he flew down and watched Gohan leave,   
  
"I have a bad feeling about this Hun,"   
  
he said as he moved next to me. One thought is running threw my mind right then, how to tell my love that I am no longer in love with him, but in love with one of my officers. Tash, Goddra, Devil, Ser and I move on towards the east, moving on quickly towards home. We move on until we see someone approaching us, Devil tensed up and howled his haunting howl. Soon the figure notices us and moves to us. Once the figure was close enough I recognized who it was, my son. Zatko was there in the flesh and blood, my long lost son who attacked me several times over. I didn't know how to react. Tash looks to me silently then to Zat.   
  
"Hello Mother," He mumbled on,   
  
"How you doing? Still alive I see."   
  
I simply looked at him and hang my head not knowing where his hatred comes from. He shot a glare at me,   
  
"Oh, so you don't know why I have come?"   
  
He laughed.   
  
"Haven't you wondered where your beloved son has been Mother?"   
  
I look to him in silence. He then smiles an evil cocky smile and continues,   
  
"Well, I will tell you anyways. I have been with my father."   
  
Goddra's head snaps up,   
  
"No you haven't son, I have been with your mother the whole time."   
  
Zat shakes his head,   
  
"So naive you all are, Tash why don't you explain to my mother who my real father is and what she did that night and who with."   
  
Confused as all hell Goddra and I turn to Tash for an explanation. She looks to me sad and not wanting to go on with what she has to say. She swallows hard then starts in on the shocking story.   
  
"Well, Zamp, Goddra, I attended you celebration long ago, your engagement. I was there at the bar with all of you, concealing myself far in a corner not wanting to reveal myself to you quite yet. Well, Goddra I remember you had one too many and stumbled off drunk as can be, and well Zamp you weren't the sober cabby for the night so you had tucked away one too many too. Now you thought that you had stumbled into the same room as your new fiancé, well you didn't. You ended up in the same room with Lucious. I know I should have stopped you, but I did not expect anything of this magnitude to happen, I figured it was harmless. Zat's real father is Lucious."   
  
I look away not knowing what to say. Goddra moves be behind me and wraps his arms around me as to comfort me. He whispers in my ear soft and sweet,   
  
"Hun, you did not know, I do not blame you. At least now we know that it was not our blood that poisoned him."   
  
I sigh and nod, and soon Zat was on his way, promising to return with his real father one day to de-throne me. All I can do is stare in disbelief. My son has the blood of a cold-blooded killer in him.   
  
"I don't know what to do."   
  
I thought.   
  
"How long had he known?"   
  
I wondered to myself,   
  
"How drunk was I?"   
  
I stumble on keeping my thoughts and emotions to myself. We move farther on to a clearing. While on our way there Gohan and his new friend Uni catch up with us. We decide to settle there for the night. Soon we realize our mistake, we aren't alone there. Something is in the woods in the shadows. Gohan, feeling only danger and evil in its presence, growls wanting to know what it is and orders it to come out and show itself. Of course it doesn't. We all move to catch it and kill it if need be, but at our every attempt at catching the thing we miss as it moves way too fast for even the Jedi's with our group. Soon an arrow comes out of the woods near Goddra and hits Uni in the chest. She falls hard to the ground with a small whine.   
  
Now by this time Gohan is furious, he moves over to Uni and patches her up the best he can. Once he is confidant that Uni will be okay for a little while, he gathers all his energy together and creates a huge Ki ball and shoots it in Goddra's direction. Goddra, seeing this ducks. The Ki ball hits nothing but the woods. This angers Gohan even more and with a yell he releases 50 Ki balls in that general direction and ends up ruining the forest more than anything else. Goddra then turns to him in shock along with the rest of us and he explains to him,   
  
"Gohan, buddy, I know I am the worst person in the world to be telling you this, but CHILL!"   
  
Gohan glares at the rest of us and screams,   
  
"Not until I find and kill what hurt Uni!"   
  
With that said he launches another round of Ki balls, with the same result. This time the rest of us kept our mouths shut. We eventually get Gohan to settle down, and move on putting the injured Uni onto Zar's back to carry.   
  
Later we run into our old friend Leo and she joins our clan, when she finds out what is going on she quickly volunteers to help our cause. After this we were on our way again, but we are stopped in our tracks by another cliff. I shake my head and look down,   
  
"This wasn't like this before."   
  
The rest agree. Goddra turns to me,   
  
"You know what is going on here don't you Hun?"   
  
I look at him and sigh to myself,   
  
"I always have, and you see this is a huge game set up by Lucious, it always has been, we need to win this. I know the rules, but when the land changes it means that the rules have changed somehow."   
  
Goddra looks to me with disappointment in his eyes,   
  
"Well, what rules have been changed?"   
  
I don't look at him when I reply this time.   
  
"I don't know that's what makes this so difficult. I am sorry I never told anyone, but I thought it would be best to keep it to myself. You see we must win this game in order to get out world and our Galaxy back, I just don't know how we win, but I sure as hell know how we lose, we die."   
  
Everyone sits back in shock. We start talking and decided that there will be no such thing as loosing this game; we have to win, for the galaxies sake. So we all pack up onto Zar's back and she flies us down with a simple jump and glide. She covers the injured Uni with a few scales of her own and makes sure that she is steady. Gohan is grateful for this and offers Zar money she just laughs at that and says,   
  
"Uh, Gohan, buddy, I appreciate the thought, but I am a dragon what am I going to do with money? Buy some clippers or some breath mints? Naw, keep it for yourself, I enjoy being at your service."   
  
Gohan looks a bit embarrassed but smiles at Zar's witty comments, and nods in agreement. He thanks her and does his best to forget the conversation, but notes never to offer dragons money again. We all smile and get a quick laugh out of the serious conversation. Once on Zar I shrink my secrete lover with a quick shrinking spell and slip him in one of the pockets on my robe. I receive and odd look for this so I decide to explain my action.   
  
"He is much lighter this way, and I won't be able to forget him."   
  
But I keep the true reason to myself, I want him to be close to me with out Goddra noticing or realizing what is going on. I still need to figure out how to explain this all to him. My heart is torn, not knowing what to do, go with the one I had fallen in love with so many years ago, or someone I have just met and seem interested in. I decide to quit thinking about it until I am able to talk to Ser about my feelings. So I quit worrying and move on.   
  
Soon we move onto base camp. I quickly remove Ser from my pocket and place him in his room and un-shrink him. He moves gently and falls back into his deep sleep so I move out quietly.  
  
Once I am back outside Goddra moves to me and hugs me. I move away after I realize what I feel for him, there is love there. I sigh and think for a while longer and then Goddra moves over to me once more with Amanda's ring in his hand and gives it to me. I sigh and take it and place it by my bed. I don't know how to react. Soon he comes to my room and hugs me trying to explain that there are no feelings for Amanda and that he is only fighting by her side. I simply tell him that I understand. He take the ring from our engagement and kisses it gently to show that he loves me I do the same to reassure him. He smiles at me and hugs me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, I just kind of stand there trying to decide what my next move will be and what our groups next move will be. I finally, at this point, had discovered how difficult it was to be a leader. There was only one other time in my life where I couldn't separate my feelings from the mission at hand, I couldn't think about what needed to be done. And that was right after Lucious had killed Amar right in front of my eyes. I know right now that I have to get over what Lucious had done and move on to what is at hand.   
  
Seraph soon starts coughing and we all move to him. He soon wakes and everyone leaves us alone knowing that I need to talk to him.   
  
"Ser?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"There is something I need to talk to you about."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Seraph, ever since I met you so long ago, I have had feelings for you. I think I love you Ser."   
  
He is silent, but after a few seconds I get an,   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Ser, I don't know how you feel, but I am about to be wed. And I need to know how you feel before I do so, so can you please tell me?"   
  
"I don't know how I feel. It depends on what you mean by love? Do I care for you yes, as a friend, anything more? I'm not sure."   
  
I nod and kiss his head and leave the room. I go out to where everyone is waiting to talk to me. Goddra gets to me first.   
  
"So, Zampar, my love, what is going on in-between you two?"   
  
I look him right in the eyes,   
  
"Nothing my love."   
  
He smiles and believes my every word. He leads me away to a spot where we can talk alone.   
  
"So Hun, when shall we plan the wedding for?"   
  
"Well, we have waited 19 years so some time soon?"   
  
"Well of course some time soon, but when and where and who can perform the ceremony?"   
  
"Nivia could."   
  
"Well call her to us, lets get married tonight"   
  
I smile and agree to that and go to my room to get ready as Goddra goes to his to do the same. I use telepath to ask him about what to wear. He responds. I smile to myself knowing that he was going to say that he never was one to dress up. I am soon ready dressed in my best black leather with my favorite cape and my hair up and out of the way. I walk out of my room to make sure some of our friends could be there. I see Ser and call him over; he looks up and comes over as he is asked. 


	2. chapter 2

"I don't do weddings."   
  
He replies. I just sigh and let him go and watch as he moves towards the woods with Guen. I tell myself to give up on him and marry the one I know loves me with all his heart. I then walk to where Nivia is standing. She nods hello and I do the same.   
  
"Today is the big day huh? How are you feeling?"  
  
I smile and nod.  
  
"Yeah it is. Pretty good, but I… Ah… Have to go finish my vows."  
  
"Alright then, go have some fun writing your vows."  
  
I nod and take off into the woods where I know Seraph hangs out. When I see him I cannot keep my feelings inside. I have to know how he feels.   
  
"Ser please tell me I need to know, please."   
  
Ser just walks off and acts like I am not there.   
  
"Ser,"   
  
I call to him,   
  
"Please come back, come to the wedding at least."   
  
"I told you,"   
  
He shouts over his shoulder,   
  
"I don't do weddings, good luck."  
  
I watch him walk on and nod.   
  
"Fine be this way, don't tell me how you feel right now take your time. We'll move on your timetable, how bout you tell me how you feel after my honeymoon how does that sound to you? I have to go and get back to my wedding."  
  
I turn to leave but turn back to him hug him quickly and left.   
  
Ser walks off whispering to himself,   
  
"Whatever works for you, my friend"   
  
I get back to my wedding in time for everyone to wonder what the hell was going on. I just move to my place next to Goddra and tell him that I just needed to finish writing my vows. He smiles and takes my hand and we go on with our wedding. Nivia looks at me seeing if I am ready. I nod so she goes on.  
  
"We are all gathered here to join Goddramon and Zampar in Holy matrimony. But first does anyone have any objections to this marriage?"   
  
There is silence. Nivia smiles,   
  
"Alright then, Will you Goddramon take Zampar to be your wife to have and to hold for richer and for poor in sickness and in health?"   
  
Goddra looks me in the eyes and smiles saying,   
  
"I do."   
  
"Zampar, same question to you. Will you take him?"  
  
I turn and look him in the eyes and say,   
  
"I do."   
  
Nivia then moves on,   
  
"I hear that you two have more to add to your own vows so please Goddra you may start."  
  
Goddra turns to Kelly,   
  
"The ring?"   
  
Kelly looks shocked,   
  
"Ah, what ring?"   
  
"The wedding ring for Zampar, you know the one I gave you right before the wedding started."   
  
"Oh that ring, here it is"   
  
She handed it to Goddra then with a small smirk on her face.   
  
"Kelly, you are not funny"   
  
Goddra sighs and then turns to me.   
  
"Zampar, since the day I met you I knew that you were a wonderful women. I loved you right away, but I was married then and I know now that that marriage was a mistake, that you are the one for me. I love you now and I will forever. And with this ring, I give you my heart and all my love, I give you my soul."  
  
Goddra then slips the ring onto my finger.   
  
I then start the vows that I have been thinking about for 19 years, first taking the ring from Zar.   
  
"Goddramon, my love, I met you so many years ago when I was training to be a Jedi. You were the first one to accept me, I knew there was something there, but I also knew that you were married and I was also. When you asked me to be your wife so long ago I knew that it was the right thing. That we would one day become one. And finally this day is here and it is an amazing feeling. I am in love with you Goddramon and with this ring,"   
  
I slip the ring onto his left hand ring finger,   
  
"I give you me, I give you all I have and all I will be. I love you."   
  
Nivia looks at us,  
  
"Now wasn't that sweet? Okay, by the power invested in me by you I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
  
Goddra leans over and kisses me with a smile on his face.   
  
We soon go on our honeymoon. We come back a week later with an uneventful honeymoon and week away. The one person I do not want to see is waiting in our room on our bed. Zatko.   
  
When he sees us he gets up and comes to us smiling an evil smile. Tash comes to the door sensing something is wrong. She sees Zatko and pulls out a single dagger. Zat takes a step closer to me within an inch of my face and threatens my life. He demands that I fight him.   
  
Tash looks to him with a glint of hate in her eyes,   
  
"Never will I allow you to fight her. Come and get me."   
  
Zat smiles,   
  
"Let's go then."   
  
Tash and Zat move outside and before Zat could even think Tash has him up against a tree with a dagger threw his head and he is dead. Tash come in with her head down and tells me she did what she had to do.   
  
I am silent knowing that it was the truth that my son had to die. I knew it was true so I did not fight what was done.   
  
I go off for another small vacation for a day or two. When I get home I find a letter on my bed. It is signed in blood. This note reads:   
  
"Dear Killer of my Son, Know this, the game is nearing it's ending. I told you on that faithful drunken night that you had 20 years to find the 7 keys to the world. You have 1 year left. Might want to start moving.   
  
All my love,   
  
Lucious   
  
I crumple the paper in my hands letting the blood from his letter drip down my arm. The memories of that night come flashing back. I soon remember that the 7 keys in the note are the keys to the universe.   
  
"I will have to find them in order to remove Lucious from power."   
  
I think to myself.   
  
Soon I gather everyone in the training fields to give them the news that I had once forgotten.   
  
"Everyone, Lucious has contacted me once more. And like normal it wasn't a happy loving note. It was a threatening letter. Telling me about things I had forgotten. There are seven keys to the universe that we must find in order to win this game. In order to live we must find the keys any place we can. It will be obvious which ones they are. They aren't normal house keys; they are real solid ruby, with silver daggers on them. You will just know all right everyone? Now think of any stop that would be difficult for me to go to emotionally. We all know that there is no way Lucious would make this easy. Everyone ready? All right. Move out!"   
  
I needed time to think and to be alone. I knew that there was only one place that I needed to be. I needed to be at Amar's statue. So I go to where the Jedi temple once was and go out behind to the clearing where I once carved his statue. What I see there shocks me. I had forgotten about my own death at the temple so many years ago. It broke my heart to see a statue of my own grave and myself. I fall down beside my gravesite and just cry. I don't know what else to do. I become so angry that it is there that I take out my light saber and slice it open, or try to, I hit something too hard to cut threw. I stop and cut again making more and more steel come off of the statue until only a large object is left. It is the first key. I am shocked but happy to see it. Finding it there means that I am right, Lucious isn't going to make it easy.  
  
I go back to base camp and tell the others to take a few days off. I know we all need time to think and be alone with our thoughts and memories.  
  
Gohan yawns standing at the front door of his school thinking to himself.   
  
"Man am I glad Zamp gave us a few days off, now I can check on my school."  
  
He walks through and inside he walks into the office and sits down in his chair a little bored but he waits ten minuets anyways. He looks up when his Vice Principal walks into the room, a Medium Aged Female name Jacky; she then tells him that a weird glowing has been seen from under the basement door.  
  
Gohan shrugs and tells her that he'll check it out and heads over there taking a lantern he opens the door and heads down not really wanting to be here because things of his wife is down there, and other things from his past that he doesn't want to remember. He shutters a bit, but presses on farther into the basement and after awhile he comes to a greenish tinted flute and he lapses into a flash back of something he really doesn't want to remember and that he didn't mean to do. He accidentally destroyed half of the Mystical World Planet. Then snapping out of it he finds a dress of his wife and sighs to himself quietly. Gohan then continues on and finds something that almost sends him running out of the basement in pure torment a small moon shaped pendent that a close friend of his gave him before he was injured in battle and lost in space the moon pup Saga the story about a young Wolf Pup with Purple Fur that was a close friend of Gohan and how they battled a enemy together till the enemy got the best of them one time and heavily injured Saga and sent him flying into space never to be seen by him again. He then mutters knowing that is what caused him to go Super Saiyan for the very first time and he killed the guy. Gohan then sighs and puts the pendent down and moves on coming to a key.   
  
"Well I'll be damned."   
  
He says and picks it up and pockets it.   
  
Gohan then decides to leave the basement and that area, the memories are hitting him too hard, so he leaves and gets back to base camp.  
  
Getting back he finds Zampar and gives her the second of the 7 keys.  
  
"You are right about finding them in hard places, I'd rather not explain it, but it was hard to get it emotionally."   
  
Gohan tells her.   
  
Zamp just nods.  
  
"Thank you for getting the Key. I know it was hard on you…"  
  
Meanwhile Alex, one of Gohan's friends, wanders into a laboratory not too far away from base camp. He moves into the back part of the laboratory and hears loud banging from the next room to he follows the sounds and sees a large fox, about the size of a horse, but she looks like a normal fox. He releases this fox and she jumps out happy to see him.   
  
"Hello, my name is Fantina, you can call me Tina. Thank you for getting me out of that evil cage, now lets get out of her before my master gets back."  
  
Alex looks at her in shock and just nods. He soon snaps out of his bit of shock and leads the way back.   
  
"I am Alex, I will get you out of here."   
  
Alex walks backwards talking to Tina as they go, because he is not paying attention he trips over another cage and falls down into a dungeon, Tina with him.   
  
Tina lands right on top of Alex and he moves as fast as he can to get her off of him and she is quite insulted.   
  
"Why did you do that?"   
  
She asks.   
  
"Am I that ugly?"  
  
"No, no, it's not that, it's just that, well I have been sexually assaulted before so I am just not comfortable with anything that even seems sexual. It's not you."  
  
Tina nods,   
  
"I know how that goes. That is why I want to get out of here so badly, my master, well you can guess what he did for me."  
  
They then both get up and look around, seeing a T.V. They both look at it and keep their eyes on it as it brings to them horrible images of what Tina's master did to her in complete details. Tina shudders and throws up seeing all of that.  
  
"What a sick bastard! He tapes his molesting you!"  
  
Tina doesn't say anything she just moves to the T.V. and punches it watching the glass go everywhere. She just sits there staring then she sees a key glowing in the smashed T.V. she then takes it not thinking much of it.   
  
Alex then guides her out of the laboratory and to base camp where he introduces Tina to Gohan and all the rest.  
  
They all say their hellos but they are a little distracted at the time with a large monster. Zamp just yells hello from a force field that surrounds her and the monster.   
  
Zamp does nothing just looking at the monster almost in a trance. Then she takes one deep breath.   
  
"I know you, you are not here to hurt the others. You have been sent from hell to get something, something from me. You only want me, so do what you will and let down the force field. "  
  
The monster shakes its head.  
  
"No. I will not. Though you are right about whom I want. I want not even all of you, only your soul."  
  
Zamp stands up straighter.  
  
"Then you are looking for a fight."  
  
"If that's how you take it, yes, I am."  
  
"Let down the force field."  
  
"Fine, I'll make it a fairer fight."  
  
The monster lets down the force field. Then the others take all the force and attack the monster killing it, but as the monster goes down it touches Zamp lightly and she clasps to the ground.   
  
David moves quickly to her side and sees that she is still alive in a sense. He understands what happened knowing that the creature was from hell, therefore it wanted her soul only and it managed to take it. David then tells the others what is going on and what needs to be done about it.  
  
"You see, when the monster touched her he really took her soul and if I am right, which I am, then he took it back home with him which would mean hell. Yes, ladies and gentlemen we have to break into hell and steal her soul back. Are we up for this?"  
  
The group nods but Tina not understanding decides to ask a daring question.  
  
"Why are we going after her? I mean is she really that almighty and great?"  
  
Gohan sighs and replies,   
  
"She is not only our leader she is out friend and if any one of us was taken we would do the same for them, that is what friendship is all about."   
  
Tash laughs and adds her own version of their decision to go after Zamp.  
  
"No, she isn't. She isn't worth the trouble at all. We aren't doing this for her, at least I'm not, I'm doing it for the thrill of the adventure."  
  
David shoots a silent glare at Tash but keeps his mouth shut going on with his plans.  
  
"Tina, my friend it is good to see you again. Now do you remember where we first met?"  
  
Tina nods.  
  
"Good. Now that is where the gates of hell reside. I want to move out as soon as possible but we need someone to stay here and watch Zamp's body."  
  
Zar looks up and moves closer to Zamp's side.   
  
"I will do it. I always have and always will protect her. Do not worry go and do this fast. I miss her."  
  
David nods and leads the others away.   
  
Soon they arrive at the gates and David mutter some words and the doors appear but locked.   
  
Gohan looks around thinking a little bit then decides to ask some questions.  
  
"David, wouldn't it be better if only two of us went in? I mean you have the power to get the soul and well I have lots of power and I want to help, so how about only us two go in and the others wait here guarding the gate. I just think it would be less noticeable this way."  
  
David just nods and tells the others to stay put. They all do as they are told as David and Gohan start planning how to break in, suddenly they both think of the same thing at the same time looking at each other and smiling David calls the others around them.  
  
"Alright this is what we are going to do. Now everyone here has some amount of power so when I count to three we are all going to unleash our powers upon the gate to open it? Everyone for that?"  
  
Everyone nods and gets ready.  
  
"One"  
  
Tina feels power surging through her that she had never felt before.  
  
"Two"  
  
Everyone else raises his or her weapons and David powers up.  
  
"THREE!"  
  
Soon the gate is opening.   
  
"Ah, wow, we better get moving Gohan I think they might have noticed that one. We'll close the door behind us so they can't come out and get the rest of us."  
  
Gohan nods and walks through the door. David mutters a few words seeming to be to himself until a huge yellow light comes out of his hand and he smiles.  
  
"That should lead us to her. Lets go."  
  
"Yeah, but remember David, they have more power than us down here so be careful."  
  
David nods and keeps up to the light until it stops behind a rock suddenly. So they stop there to see what is up. Soon they hear Zatko's voice.  
  
"Mother, nice to torture you again. Still shocked at who my father is? You slept with the evil king. What a damn hypocrite! Now, now, I shouldn't be enjoying this since it is hell and all, but I am. Is the sound of your sons voice painful to your ears and heart mother dear? I hope so!"  
  
David starts to get up to kick Zat's ass in but Gohan stops him.   
  
"Wait, he might give us some information that we need."  
  
David stays where he is, not happy about it one bit.  
  
" I know you can hear me mother! For this is hell and my voice is a form of torture ha! You know you always were a worthless soul so I figured one day I would see you here… Pay back is a bitch mother..."  
  
Gohan blinks watching this and wondering if he has Zamp's Soul or if she is near by.  
  
"Mother mother mother... no response? Oh that's right you don't have a body! The best part is you aren't dead yet! HA! I get to torture you until you die and then after that... so pleasing to watch my own mother die"  
  
Zamp says nothing.   
  
David finally having enough opens a soul-attracting bottle and gets Zat in it. Once this happens a key appears and Gohan bends over and grabs it.   
  
"Still having fun you little mouthy son of a bitch! Oh, ah… Sorry Zamp no offence."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Gohan grabs another bottle showing it to Zamp.  
  
"Here, jump in here and we will get you out of here and into your own body. We are taking your son too. I have plans for him. I'll put him back in his old body then erase and evilness and get the bad blood out of him. You will have your sweet little boy once more."  
  
Zamp goes into the bottle,  
  
"Thank you Gohan and David."  
  
David looks up seeing guards.  
  
"Save the thanks for later Zamp buddy, we found trouble."  
  
Tina then appears smiling behind David.  
  
"It's not so hard to break into here, you guys lied!"  
  
The guards hear her and look over at them.  
  
"Well, well, we have some intruders to take care of, come on boys."   
  
The lead guard says to the rest. The others gather around the leader as they near Zamp's clan. Tina mutters a few words to herself and appears as a very attractive female to the guards and starts to do a strip tease. The guards, not watching where they are stepping, fall right into a lava pit.  
  
"Nothing to it."  
  
Tina smiles.   
  
"Now lets get out of here. Follow me I know the way."  
  
The others do as she said.  
  
Meanwhile back at base camp.  
  
Zartor looks around quietly she knows something is wrong. Soon her suspicions are proven correct; there are soldier's surrounding she and the soulless Zampar. She knows that she won't be able to live through it, that by the end she will be dead. She does all she can, killing all the soldiers, but one is able to get her right in the heart. She is only half the fighter with out Zamp. Zar takes the last of her energy calling out to Nivia to come to her. Nivia soon appears and saw what had gone on, she tries to use her healing powers but nothing works. Zar finally shakes her head when she had had enough.   
  
"Nivia,"   
  
She begins,   
  
"you can't help me anymore. Just listen now, please."   
  
Nivia just nods.  
  
"Zampar and I are one…"   
  
Zar is barely getting out the words in a harsh whisper.   
  
"With out her help I died. I have done all I can to protect her but I cannot anymore. She needs me most now, but I do not have the strength to carry on." 


	3. chapter 3

Zar takes another deep breath trying to get out what needs to be said.   
  
"Take this necklace, protect her as she will protect you."  
  
Zar removes her necklace that is identical to Zamp's. It is a dragon wrapped around a small version of a dagger all in silver with the eyes glowing green. It shrinks to the perfect size for Nivia. Zar smiles as her life continues to fade away.   
  
"See it was meant to be. Take care of her please… Once you put that necklace on you… you will become one with her. She will wake up and know what happened, don't worry about explaining it. She will protect you with all she has. Good luck to you."   
  
With her final breath Zar looks up to the heavens and lays down dead next to her old friend. Nivia gently strokes Zar's head as a single tear rolls down her face and lands gently on Zar's body.  
  
Nivia then slips on the necklace and immediately a glowing yellow light takes her over and gives her the sense of peace. Nivia nods and sits down next to Zamp whispering,   
  
"I will do my best Zar."  
  
Meanwhile back in hell.  
  
"You know Tina you and Alex are perfect for each other."   
  
Gohan teases.  
  
Tina turns red but continues the conversation.   
  
"Do you really think so? He is kind of cute. Does he like me?"  
  
Gohan smirks.   
  
"I don't know he did tell me much…"  
  
"Well, I ah… Like him tell him that for me?"  
  
"Why don't you tell him yourself when we get back to where they are? He'd ask you but I he is scared of rejection."  
  
"Well you could tell him that he WON'T be rejected."  
  
A little later they arrive at where everyone else is outside the gates of hell. Tina moves over to where Alex is and starts to flirt with him in really obvious manners but when he doesn't realize what is going on she heats it up a bit and looking him in the eyes she stands up and wraps her arms around his neck and she says.  
  
"I want you now! Take me you beast!"  
  
Alex just kind of blinks and looks at her.  
  
"Ah, Tina how are you standing up?"  
  
"It's called magic, I just realized my powers. Cool huh?"  
  
"Ah Tina you are acting a little weird. What's up?"  
  
"I just like being your height is all. It's kind of nice up here."  
  
Alex is still confused and still has no idea what is going on, so Tina looks away.   
  
"Nothing is going on."  
  
Gohan smiles and looks at Tina.  
  
"I don't think that he realizes that you are coming on to him yet."  
  
Alex looks at Tina in shock.  
  
"Coming on to me?!?!?!"  
  
Alex finally gets it but is now even more confused.  
  
"You like me or something?"  
  
Tina turns really red,  
  
"Only if you… Ah like me too."  
  
Alex smiles and looks at Tina pulling her a little closer and in a voice that can only be heard by Tina.  
  
"Are you in love with me like I am with you?"  
  
Tina looks him right in the eye and softly whispers back,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alex then sweeps her off her feet and takes off to have fun somewhere in camp.  
  
Gohan laughs along with David.  
  
"Ah, Zamp, I don't think we will be seeing those guys for a little while."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, my friend Alex and his lover girl Tina, you'll meet them when you get your body back."  
  
"Oh okay, let's get going back already this bottle is smaller than one would think."  
  
Gohan laughs,  
  
"Yeah lets get back to camp I want to get started on my little job."  
  
The rest go with Gohan in the lead back to camp. As they are walking Gohan starts plotting out his plan.  
  
"Hey Tash, do you have Zamp's kids body?"  
  
"No, why would I?"  
  
"Just wondering. Well I might as well give Zamp her soul back."  
  
Gohan moves as fast as he can back to base camp with Zampar's soul in hand know that all is not right. He arrives to find Nivia kneeling next to Zartor with Zar's necklace on. Gohan takes a deep breath knowing that Zar must have died while protecting Zampar. He decides not to waste any time and moves to the side of the soulless Zampar and opens the bottle containing her soul, her soul then returns to her quickly and a soft blue light envelopes Zampar for a few moments. Soon the light fades away and everyone sits on edge, just waiting to see the first sign that Zamp will be okay. Suddenly Zamp starts to breathe once more. A little slower Zamp starts to move and wake up, and then finally her eyes were opening. Seeing Zar she knew what had gone on.  
  
Zamp sitting up knew what she must do so she goes to Zar's side. Kneeling there she whispers softly into Zar's ear,   
  
"Dear friend you died for me. I only wish it were I who died for you. I am sorry I was not there fighting that last battle by your side. You shall forever reign in my heart. You shall be remembered like you should be."   
  
Holding back the tears she leans down and kisses Zar's head one last time. Petting her friend for the last time she finally notices Nivia.   
  
"So you are the one my dear Zar chose. We are now one dear friend. We share souls and can feel each other's pain. So I shall protect you with all I have"   
  
Zamp then breaks the eye contact and looks down upon Zar talking to her once more.   
  
"What to do with you old friend?"   
  
Zamp knowing what she must do uses a spell to shrink Zar. Zamp then picks up Zar into her arms holding her dead friend close as she carries her to another clearing not to far off in the woods. After setting her friend she starts to dig a hole by hand with the shovel she brought. Soon as the hole is deep enough, Zamp slowly lowers Zar into her grave; saying a quick prayer and her final goodbyes Zamp covers her friend with her final blanket of earth. She then steps to the nearest tree and take out her Katana slicing down the tree she removes all the limbs and starts to carve a big life size dragon looking just like Zartor, including the necklace. Once she is done with this she goes to find the plants and flowers to paint in the correct details with. The eyes then became their glowing green and Zar's body its flashy silver. Zamp once finished sits down exhausted next to her carving.  
  
"There my friend,"   
  
She whispers,  
  
"it is done."  
  
She then turns to find Nivia standing behind her.  
  
Zamp whispers,   
  
"Hello"  
  
Nivia nods and says,   
  
"Hello"  
  
"So you are the one that she chose?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Zamp moves over to Nivia,   
  
"I just wonder, what were her last words?"  
  
Nivia looks up to meet Zamp, eye to eye,  
  
"She said it was meant to be and I would not have to explain anything to you, that you would know...She told me everything would be ok and to be strong..."  
  
Zamp nods as single tear rolls down her face and hits her carving.  
  
"That sounds like my friend all right. We were born on the same day you know, always connected."  
  
Nivia lets out a long sigh, closing her eyes for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say at such a moment, she never was much of an emotional person.  
  
Zamp feeling tired and knowing that the rest must know telepaths Gohan.  
  
Gohan, Zar is dead. No funeral, I did it all myself. Tell the rest.   
  
Gohan does just that and told the rest what Zamp told him.  
  
Nivia eyes quickly glace to her side... she could have sworn she had just seen something glimmer. Nivia with a grumble she shakes it off with believing it only to be the sun... but once again out of the corner of her eyes she could see something glimmer and truthfully it was getting annoying.  
  
"Niv what is it?"  
  
"I have no idea… I'll be back in a little bit, ok?"   
  
With that said Nivia turns away and began to walk deeper into the woods… a small cussword can be heard underneath her breathe as the glimmer hits her eye again. She then comes upon a small cave, and the glimmer she had saw now vanished… growling to herself she tries to find the entrance to the cave… maybe it was simply a big rock in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Zamp laughs while reading Niv's thoughts.  
  
"A little frustrated?"  
  
Zamp then smirks thinking that Niv is just going insane and she heads back to the base camp. Nivia kicks the rock and lets out a small cry,  
  
"OUCH!"   
  
But with that small kick a tiny entrance is made in the rock and she can once again see the glimmer.  
  
"Ah hah!"  
  
Nivia stands there for a moment looking at the tiny entrance... just enough for someone to reach their hand into.  
  
"Yeah right... who knows what is in that thing..."  
  
Nivia smirks to herself not being able to send a message back she simply thinks of an answer hoping Zamp can hear her thoughts,  
  
"Oh, just kicking rocks around. Just the normal."  
  
"Sounds like so much fun."  
  
"Oh bite me."  
  
"Where, when, and how hard? You shouldn't tell that to a vampire. I just might…"  
  
Niv chuckles.  
  
"Remind me to get a new phrase then."  
  
Zamp then appears in the cave behind Nivia with her fangs down.  
  
"Get a new phrase"  
  
Nivia jumps a foot into the air and turn and looks at Zamp.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
"You should have been able to sense me, you haven't learned yet young one"  
  
Nivia narrows her eyes,  
  
"I was concentrating on other things..."  
  
"It's something that you feel that you cant control young grasshopper"  
  
Nivia rolls her eyes,  
  
"Ya ya.... Anyways… do me a favor and stick your hand in that entrance there...I don't feel like getting my hand bit off by some unknown animal..."  
  
She then grins faintly.  
  
"Man can I feel the love in the cave."  
  
Zamp then shakes her head as if not understanding. She then thinks to herself,  
  
"Man Zar are you sure about this one, I feel no connection here buddy… but I trust you."  
  
Niv raises one eyebrow and with a smirk looks at Zamp.  
  
"You sure you trust her?"  
  
Zamp looks up in shock.  
  
"Damn I forgot about that, and yes I am."  
  
She then shakes her head and puts her hand in the cave pulling out the key and tosses it to Niv.  
  
"Why thank you, and are you sure that you trust her?"  
  
"I trust her whole heartedly, just ... do you want to be one? I am just wondering you know? I am just wondering if you were forced into this..."  
  
Nivia stops in her tracks as she turns around and looks back to Zamp,  
  
"I am not to be forced into anything... I have too much willpower for that. You simply have to learn to chill my friend."  
  
With that she throws the key back to Zamp and with another smile she turns back around.  
  
Zamp laughs,  
  
"You got spunk kid"  
  
Nivia says quietly not even turning around to look at Zamp,  
  
"I know…"  
  
Zamp runs up behind her and tickles her,   
  
"But not as much as me."  
  
Nivia picks up a piece of dead bark and throws it at Zamp then jumps up and runs off. Zamp catches it and takes off after her tossing it at her. Zamp finally gets her and tackles her to the ground,  
  
"You know you are bringing out the kid in me"  
  
Nivia sticks her tounge out at Zamp and laughs,  
  
"Well that's a good thing... We don't need an old fart running this whole thing."  
  
Zamp looks at her shocked then moves away smile fading,  
  
"You'd grow up fast too if you watch your husband die and your own son slowly and being able to do nothing. Oh never mind…"  
  
Nivia blinks and stares at Zamp,  
  
"You know full well I am only kidding around..."  
  
With that she stands up and begins to walk back to the field. Zamp tackles her again   
  
"I know! You are the one who needs the chill pill you old fart!"  
  
Nivia rolls her eyes with another laugh,   
  
"I have much longer to go until I am an old fart."  
  
Meanwhile back at Zar's grave:  
  
Gohan moves to the grave thinking to himself,  
  
"I sense something living here."  
  
Then without thinking he digs up Zar's grave and finds two baby dragons. He pulls them out and cleans them off caring for them the best he can, one boy and one girl.   
  
Meanwhile back at base camp:  
  
"Tina?"  
  
"Yes Alex?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I think I love you too, but I don't know what love is…"  
  
"Well, I think it is when you would die for someone and care about them more than yourself."  
  
"Well that is what I feel for you. So I guess I love you."  
  
Alex smiles and hugs her gently.  
  
"Well, Alex, what do people do when they are in love?"  
  
"Well if they love each other enough they get married I guess. Why?"  
  
"Well, we are that much in love, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, I would say so."  
  
"Well then we should run off and get married. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Yeah lets do it."  
  
Alex and Tina then go to town and become united as one in marriage.  
  
Anyway… back at Zar's grave:  
  
Soon Zamp arrives and sees what happened to the grave. Right after her Tina and Alex arrive.  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
Gohan looks up.  
  
"Relax Zamp. I sensed something living down there."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"No. So I dug it up, I will fill it in later if you want. I found two baby dragons, one is yours if you like. Take your pick. I think Zar was pregnant and no one knew not even you."  
  
Zamp in shock takes the little boy and holds him close.   
  
"Yeah I guess so, the other is yours. A girl I think. What are you going to call her? I am calling him 'Hunter'. Since you had to hunt to find him and all. He does seem like a hunter though…"  
  
"Zara, after Zar."  
  
"Thank you, that means the world to me."  
  
Gohan nods and fills in the grave with his mind.  
  
Alex notices the little dragon,  
  
"How cute"  
  
Tina looks at him.  
  
"So you like little kids?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well that's good, if you didn't we would be in trouble."  
  
Alex looks at Tina oddly,  
  
"Eh does that mean what I think it does?"  
  
Tina smirks and says in a smart ass way,  
  
"You tell me! Add it all up we just got back from a honeymoon and what do people do on honey moons?"  
  
Alex grins from ear to ear.   
  
"I'm gonna be a Daddy whohoo!!!"  
  
Gohan looks up,  
  
"Honey moon?"  
  
Alex smirks,   
  
"Yeah we ran off and got married."  
  
"Well, congratulations then!"  
  
Tina and Alex nod in thanks.  
  
Hunter and Zara flutter in-between each person seeming to feel them out. Zara flies right back to Gohan seeming scared of everyone but him. 


	4. chapter 4

Zamp noticing this reaches out to her on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Hey girl, I'm a good person. Relax come to me please?"  
  
Zara flutters over to her and sits on her shoulder watching Hunter fly to Goddra.   
  
Sis, chill. These people won't hurt us. They smell like our real mommy.   
  
I know bro, but still… I feel safer with my daddy or your mommy.   
  
I guess I understand.   
  
Getting hungry Zara looks at Gohan and Zamp.   
  
I'm hungry.   
  
Tina looking at them smiles hearing what she said because she is a mind reader.  
  
"Well young ones, I will bring it to you but you two have to kill what I bring. How does that sound?"  
  
They both nod. Snapping her fingers she drops 2 doe in front of the small dragons and watches them tear into them blood and guts flying in every which direction.   
  
Gohan and Zamp smile watching their new babies make their first kills and take their first meals down with pride. Soon they are done and Zamp picks up Hunter and Gohan picks up Zara.  
  
"Time to go home my new son."  
  
Gohan nods.  
  
"Yes, it is time for these two to see their home."  
  
Soon as they turn away heading home Tina stops and looks back, seeing this Zamp stops too.  
  
"What is it Tina?"  
  
"Look"  
  
Zamp looks over and sees a monster clinging to her statute of Zartor.  
  
"No… What the hell is that?"  
  
The rest shake their heads not knowing. Gohan steps up and jumps for it sword out but soon as he makes contact it sends him flying. He looks back at Zamp.  
  
"I think you have to take care of this one…Good luck."  
  
Zamp nods but doesn't move.  
  
"I don't think I can do this."  
  
"You can Zamp, don't let that bastard win, come on you can make it happen. Do it for Hunter and Zara then."  
  
Gohan then lays down tired and hurt.  
  
Zamp stares at it not knowing what to do. She sets down Hunter and thinks some more. Soon enough she takes out her double-sided red sith saber and slices at it. She bounces off and lands hard on her ass. She gets up and glares at it putting away her sith saber and taking out her Jedi saber.   
  
"Damn you little bastard."  
  
She gets back up and slashes at it once more. This time it pops off and lands burning hot on the ground changing form into a key. Zamp hits the ground tired and just sits there.  
  
"Get the key Gohan."  
  
Zara jumps down and grabs it first bringing it back to him after landing on her shoulder.  
  
No need to father.   
  
Gohan smiles and pockets the key.  
  
"We have it now Zamp, come on lets go."  
  
Zamp finally gets up and walks back to base camp without a word. She doesn't know how to feel so she just looks down.   
  
Gohan looks around and finally spots Zat's body near the tree line. He grabs him and lays him flat down and opens up the bottle containing his soul. He holds him down has he clears the boys mind of all evil thoughts and his heart of a hate towards his mother. He removes all the evil blood from Zat's body.  
  
"Well Zamp, I am done with your son. He should be good by morning. "  
  
Zamp nods in thanks and heads off to bed like the others. She tosses and turns all night not knowing how her son will turn out. Wondering if he will be like he was before he died or if he would change.   
  
Morning comes hours later and Zamp wakes up to a familiar voice.  
  
"Good morning Mother."  
  
She gets up and looks at her son. There is a happy innocent glimmer in his eyes. He seems to be a good boy again.   
  
"Good morning son."  
  
Zat hugs his mother and turns to leave, but changes his mind.  
  
"Mom, is it true that we are going to be in a big battle soon?"  
  
"Yes I am afraid it is true son. Why?"  
  
"Well, I want to fight with you. I will be off to train then. I will we back in two weeks. Good bye for now Mom."  
  
"Good luck and good bye Zatko."  
  
Zamp gets up and goes outside calling everyone to her. They all come and she looks around quietly at them.  
  
"We all know that there is a major battle coming up and that it is going to be very deadly. I am giving you all two weeks go and prepare yourselves. We meet at the center of camp in two weeks at 7 AM. Everyone got that?"  
  
Everyone nods and goes on their own separate ways  
  
Within the two weeks:  
  
Zat leaves to train alone far off in the woods. He cuts down a tree with his light saber and takes out a sword to carve with. He carves it down to a bow and many arrows. He trains on it and soon masters it, hitting whatever he is aiming at. Knowing he was going to need many arrows he kills a near by deer and uses the hide to make a holder for his arrows.   
  
Tina back at camp starts training with her magic. She looks at a near by tree and decides to try her magic out on it. She turns it into a Katana and starts training on it. Soon she is a swordswomen faster and better than most.  
  
Zamp near by Tina is also training on a variety of weapons. First she takes out her double-sided Sith Saber and does all that she was ever taught and more, making sure that she is confident with every move and how it is done. Next she takes out her Katana and does the same. Once more she takes out her Daggers and uses her mind to control them. She also checks her aim making sure she hits every target where she is aiming. Finally she decides to use her mind. With her mind she uproots a near by tree and with her mind uses a sword to carve out a bow and 300 arrows. Once this is finished she has 150 arrows drop at her feet and 150 in another pile for Zat when he gets back.   
  
Hunter flies around camp learning how to burn things and how to dodge and dart around other objects flying at him. He also learns how to kill much larger objects.  
  
Gohan wanders into the woods with Zara to train her and himself. He trains mostly on his Sythe and Saiyan moves. Teaching Zara all that she needs to know to survive a battle as deadly as the one that they are about to run into.  
  
Ser stretches and does all he needs to do to get ready as Guen watches near by.  
  
Karen in the kitchen is cooking what everyone thought to be food. She looks at it and reaches her paws into the air. She is learning magic. Karen's aurora turns a violent violet as she lifts up off the ground and blots of purple electricity shoot from her palms up into a cloud and flies at the camp residence. The electricity doesn't harm them but gives them an energy boast.  
  
Tash shuts her eyes and sits in a tree her amulet floating in front of her along with some daggers. She moves her hands and the daggers follow them. Finally she puts her hands straight out in front of her and the daggers shoot out and stab into a tree far off in the shape of a man. The amulet finally falls back down to her chest.  
  
The two weeks finally pass as they meet in the center of camp as Zamp commanded. Zamp gives Zat the arrows she made and doesn't say a word. They all come to her looking much different.  
  
Gohan and Zara walk into camp from their training. Gohan's hair is silver and all the way down to his knees also he has no eyebrows. Zara on the other hand seems to be an inch or two taller she has some muscles and her power has grown greatly.  
  
Zamp seems more muscular and more confident. Zat walks back into camp now stronger and faster also has mastered the bow. Tina has master the Katana and her magic, she seems calmer and she has a rounder belly.  
  
Ser and Tash walk out of the forest. Ser's shirt has a rip here and there, and his hair has grown quiet a bit. He's got bigger muscles, but not disgustingly big.  
  
Hunter is much larger, about double in size and he is much stronger and has large gleaming teeth.  
  
Tash's hair has braids in it here and there. In other words, her hair is still down, but its got tiny braids in it.   
  
Alex walks over to the group nothing changed about him but you can sense the power has increased.  
  
Karen walks out of the kitchen, her forest green robes slightly worn. She has a strange, mysterious power to her now, but her appearance hasn't changed.  
  
Ser has a small X shaped scar on his shoulder, but Tash doesn't have any marks. Guen is grazing nearby, looking cleaner and stronger too.  
  
Zara looks at her brother and smiles,  
  
Want to see something I learned from Gohan?   
  
Hunter nods  
  
Zara opens her mouth and a ball of energy forms in it and in a flash of light the ball is sent into a nearby tree blowing it up as well as some of the ground and grass near it.  
  
Hunter smiles and laughs.  
  
Sweet  
  
Zara looks at him and smiles proudly.  
  
Daddy taught me how to use Ki energy.   
  
You'll have to teach me later.   
  
Zara nods smiling proudly.  
  
Zamp looks around and calls everyone to her with her mind.  
  
Come to me. Listen now.   
  
Everyone goes to her without a word.  
  
Zamp looks around quietly preparing the speech in her head. Finally she begins.  
  
"Everyone. The time has come. The battle of our lives is drawing nearer. It is time to start moving to where the disturbance of the universe with start. Follow me and remember we still have two keys to find. Keep your eyes open and stay on your toes. I do not want our troops with us it is too dangerous. It shall only be us the leaders. Now come with me. Oh and one more thing. There is a good chance that some of us will not be coming back. "  
  
Tash, for some reason, glances at Karen.  
  
Gohan looks at Zamp and with a questioning look.   
  
"Do you think we stand a chance?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Zamp then turns and leads the way with everyone following close behind.  
  
Gohan whispers to Zamp as they walk.   
  
Lets also hope Zat doesn't remember his father  
  
Zamp just nods and keep moving on.  
  
They soon come to a portal and Zamp jumps threw it showing the others to do so too. They all do as she does.  
  
When everyone is on the other side Zamp looks at them all once more with a confident look.  
  
"Come on, we are almost there."  
  
Tash and Ser start walking. Guen doesn't have any tack on, making it easy for him to move. He's got one feather in his mane. It's white, changing black in the shadows.  
  
They soon come upon a giant Devil Dog. Its teeth are bared and blood is already dripping from its mouth. It growls and barks at them. These sounds send chills down most backs but Zatko just stands there staring.   
  
Everyone just looks around wondering where the two are and what the heck is going on.  
  
Zara glances at Zamp.  
  
Where are we miss Zampar?   
  
Zamp trying not to look away from the beast answers Zara.  
  
In danger right now sweetie…  
  
Zamp takes out her Light Saber to fend it off as it tries to bite her. It doesn't work and the dog draws blood from her right shoulder.  
  
Ser raises an eyebrow, but Tash doesn't seem fazed by the animal.  
  
Gohan looks at the dog and lobs a Ki blast at it hopping to injure it just enough to send it running tail between its legs but he misses.  
  
Zat jumps on the dog and stabs it through its head. It then whips Zat off and bites him in half killing him slowly. Zat's final blow kills the beast.  
  
Zamp falls down to her knees in shock. She just stares at the monster, which is also dead.   
  
"He… died to save me."  
  
Gohan acks,  
  
"Zat?"  
  
Zat doesn't move he is dead.  
  
Tash looks around and is shocked.  
  
"We're already dieing and it's only the first creature! Damn!"  
  
The beast throws up a key and lies down once more.  
  
Gohan looks at Zamp and then at the beast growling,  
  
"How could that guy kill his son? That bastard is going to pay for this!"  
  
Zamp nods,  
  
"More that you know. He will pay… with his own blood."  
  
Alex picks the key up and blinks.  
  
Zamp kneels down next to Zat.  
  
  
  
"My dear son, I never got to tell you that I loved you and still do, you changed you died to save me like my husband so many years ago You died for me...I don't know what to feel son... I love you"  
  
Zamp's heart is breaking and it is obvious to all.  
  
Alex looks at the key a little closer then looks at Gohan.  
  
"Another one of these key things."  
  
Zamp looks at Alex,  
  
"What do you mean another?"  
  
Gohan watching Zamp in pain is getting angrier by the second.  
  
Alex pulls out the one he and Tina found.  
  
"Me and Tina found this right after I rescued her from the underground lab."   
  
"Oh... so no more keys to find then. Here everyone give me all the keys."  
  
Everyone does as Zamp says and gives her his or her keys.  
  
Zamp takes out the ones she has and sees that they fit together like a puzzle and she takes the others making a giant key out of them it is then that she notices a large building with a locked door.  
  
"I think that is where we get what we need to win the battle."   
  
She points to the building. There is someone standing in the door way smirking at them suddenly he disappears as if he wasn't there but also Alex and Tina aren't there.  
  
Alex blinks looking around this weird place with mist all around.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Tina looks around in shock then sees Alex near her,  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We are… ah… some where that isn't good I can feel that alright."  
  
The guy from before comes out into the light and its none other then a fully cyborg of CG.  
  
"Well, well, we meet again. Alex and Tina you thought you killed me? Well you were wrong! Ha!"  
  
Alex growls at him glaring,  
  
"NOT YOU!"  
  
Tina swallows hard while looking at him she pulls out her Katana.  
  
"Bastard"  
  
She mutters to herself.  
  
Meanwhile back at the building:  
  
Gohan walks towards the door but stops and looks around.   
  
"Um Zamp, where are Tina and Alex?"  
  
Zamp looks up,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Zamp looks around a bit then looks back at him.  
  
"They were just here, ... Tash Ser you know where they are?"  
  
Zara looks at them both then speaks.  
  
"I saw them disappear with that guy that was in the doorway."  
  
Tash and Ser shake their heads to signify that they didn't know where Tina and Alex were.  
  
  
  
Zamp looks at Zara in surprise.  
  
"You did?"  
  
Gohan blinks.  
  
Zamp looks down and mutters to herself.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Zara nods looking at them both.   
  
  
  
"Yeah the second that guy disappeared they did also."  
  
Zamp shakes her head looking down,  
  
"I didn't even notice. Its a good thing that you did kiddo"  
  
Tash mutters under her breath and to the others,   
  
"You would've thought there'd be some guards around here..."  
  
Zamp nods agreeing with Tina,  
  
"I'm with you Tash, I don't feel safe"  
  
Tash sniffs the air and growls quietly.  
  
Zamp quietly looks around.  
  
Mean while back with Alex and Tina…  
  
Alex pulls out a new Katana he got recently and looks at Tina.  
  
"Ready dear?"  
  
Tina nods  
  
CG points a finger at them and lots of energy comes form it most missing but a lucky one hits Tina right across the face leaving a nice gash from like her cheek to her eye.  
  
Alex noticing this immediately goes into his God mode and charges CG attacking him with Fury. Tina glares as a bit of blood dripping down her face. She then takes a slice at him getting him right where he got her but deeper. 


	5. chapter 5

CG in Rage of both attacks slams a fist down on Tina's side hard knocking the wind out of her. She hits the ground not able to breathe well. She then gets up in anger and slices him in the arm cutting it almost off. CG then kicks Alex away. Alex lands right next to Tina noticing she is injured he stands up and growls louder this time.  
  
CG in a bit of pain kicks Tina right under the chin and then kicks her painfully right in the mid area sending her flying into a wall. Tina doesn't move she just sits there for fear of killing the pups. Alex in a total stroke of luck stabs CG and keeps on stabbing him till he is sure he is dead. They then appear with the others again.   
  
Back with the whole group they look around not knowing what was going to come but knowing that it was not good. Zamp puts the key into the door and opens the castle and they all pile in just as the sky opens up and bloody hail drops everywhere.  
  
Zamp, having a feeling that she knows where they need to go, walks up the stairs of the strange castle a candle in hand. Once she gets to the top she waits for the others.  
  
Gohan glances around while walking up the stairs.  
  
"God did you notice the hail that was coming down out there before the door was even closed?"  
  
Zamp simply nods,  
  
"It was bloody hail too."  
  
Gohan blinks and looks up at Zamp,  
  
"What's bloody hail?"  
  
Alex looks at Gohan then to Zamp.   
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth, Gohan. I am wondering too Zamp."  
  
Zamp shakes her head wondering why the rest do not know what it is.  
  
"It was blood... not normal hail. Hence the bloody part of the name."  
  
Zara's ears then perk up she begins to wonder about this bloody hail so she asks them.  
  
"Is it dangerous?"  
  
Zamp smiles and shakes her head at then young naive dragon.  
  
"Not unless you hate blood... personally I was thinking about going out and getting a drink."  
  
Zamp then pulls a cup out of her robs and opens the near by window filling it up quickly before she closes the window again. She takes a small sip of it then spits it out everywhere.  
  
"Damn that is old blood! Not fresh. Freezing it makes it go bad I guess…"  
  
Gohan glances at Zamp with a look of mild amusement.  
  
"We're about to get into the fight of our lives and your takeing a drink of frozen blood?"  
  
Zamp simply smiles and goes on.   
  
"Eh, might as well not die thirsty"  
  
The rest laugh and agree.  
  
Alex cuts into the conversation with a bit of news.  
  
"Zamp, what is that noise? It sounds like something on wheels. There is something here."  
  
Zara blinks and listens closely.  
  
"You know now that he mentions it, I do hear something."  
  
Zamp looks at them both wondering herself.  
  
"I'm not sure... but I know that where we have to go to get what is needed to beat Lucious... So lets get a move on."  
  
Alex nods then looks at Tina who seems to be having a bit of trouble breathing.  
  
"Um you guys go on ahead me and Tina will stay here. I don't think she is feeling well."  
  
Just then Zamp hears the noise for the first time but decides to forget about it for now so she just nods at what Alex said.   
  
"Catch up soon then. I don't like the idea of our group being separated for long."  
  
Alex nods.  
  
Tina, a little angry that he would stop the group because of her, looks at him with a harsh glare.  
  
"I'll be fine..."  
  
Alex looks at Tina with compassion.  
  
"Dear you do not look well and your breathing is getting worse. I think it might be better to rest here and catch up with them once your better. After all you have been through a lot today. "  
  
Tina just gives up and finally agrees to stay where she is until she is feeling a little better.  
  
Zamp walks up the steps and decides to go to the left she then takes another left down another hall until she sees another glowing door. The others keep close behind her on guard.  
  
Gohan looks ahead and notices a door a few feet in front of them.  
  
"Is that where we go Zamp?"  
  
"Yeah it seems to be."  
  
Tash glances around, Karen doesn't seem too happy, and Ser doesn't really have an expression. Gohan pokes the door with his Sythe in Staff mode, seeming to be testing the door. Zamp then approaches the door and puts her hands on it a small amount of light comes from her hands as the door opens.  
  
"Yeah this is defiantly it. You can tell by what it did to me."  
  
The green light of the room seems to glow brighter as they all enter.  
  
Gohan looks around and relaxes a bit.  
  
"Where are we now? This doesn't look dangerous, not like the other parts of the castle."  
  
Karen looks around, her ears perked up.  
  
Zamp smirks as if laughing at Gohan.  
  
"That's what they want you to think... Come on Gohan you should know better than this. Everything is not as it appears."  
  
Zara is also confused, as she senses no evil in in the place either. So she questions Zamp.  
  
"Are you sure Miss Zampar?"  
  
"Of course I am. Jedi's know these things."  
  
Zamp then steps in front of the others setting off a trigger sending arrows flying everywhere one grazes Zara and two others graze both Hunter and Tash. The arrows soon stop flying.  
  
Gohan nods.  
  
"Yeah, feeling nothing can still mean danger. I since no other presences in here but us so that mean booby traps."  
  
Zamp smiles.  
  
"Now you get it."  
  
Tash snarls and looks at her little wound.  
  
Tina away down stairs gets up sensing that they might need her. So she follows her heart and ends up in the room that everyone else is. She looks at them closely seeing Tash's wound.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Zamp turns around to see her there with them.  
  
"Feeling better I see?"  
  
Tina nods but waits for the answer to her question.  
  
"Just some booby traps. No big deal. A little blood, but that can be fixed up quickly. No major damage."  
  
Zara once she is sure she is safe from the arrows glances at her wound. Seeing this Gohan casts a mild cure spell on Zara, Hunter, and Tash.  
  
"There all better!"  
  
Zara smiles at Gohan for that.  
  
"Thanks Daddy!"  
  
Gohan nods but watches Zamp closely.  
  
Zamp hovers off the ground and moves towards another door in this room. She opens it and the light goes out and there is just candlelight now. Gohan and Zara fly over as well and join Zamp on the other side by the door.  
  
Zamp looks in the room at a table in shock and flies back out.  
  
"Everyone fly over here! You HAVE to see this!"  
  
Gohan blinks then looks in the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Zamp smiles   
  
"Come see."  
  
Tash comes over rubbing her are and leading Ser and Karen over to the next room. Gohan and Zara step in after Zamp. The rest do also. They all look down as they see that there are many solid gold weapons sitting on the table. Weapons that cannot be ruined. There are 50 poison tipped daggers for Tash, a double-sided Jedi saber for Zamp, and a bow for Nivia along with poison tipped arrows. There are also 4 Katanas for Zamp, Gohan, Alex, and Tina. There is also a sword for Seraph. There is a book of magic for Karen and some magical powders for all. Gold armor for the dragons drops down from somewhere above and some magical chain mail for the rest.   
  
Zamp looks at the rest of them and smiles.  
  
"This is it."  
  
Goddra flies over to them. Once he appears a 6-foot silver Bo Staff drops. The top of the staff is glowing a light blue and there are small rubies in the shape of a dragon all the way down the staff. He looks at the rest.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He then picks up his new Bo Staff and twirls it around a bit.  
  
"This will defiantly work."  
  
Gohan picks up the Katana he feels most comfortable with and smiles and nods.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Zamp nods along with that and grabs her weapons and armor. She puts on the armor and puts away the weapons. Goddra pulls on some of the gold armor, quickly. Gohan also grabs his armor and puts it on then straps the Katana to his belt.  
  
"This is neat."  
  
He smiles as he plays with the Katana a little more. Karen reaches for the book and magical powders. Tash takes the daggers and examines their tips before pocketing them. Ser takes his sword and examines it, suppressing a smile. Zara puts on her armor and smiles and Alex also takes his stuff and puts it on. Hunter puts on his armor, as does Tina after grabbing her stuff also. Goddra grabs a few weapons, but doesn't neglect his own new Bo Staff.  
  
"This'll be good. Lets do it!"  
  
Zamp puts her weapons away all but the Jedi Saber. Tina takes out her Katana and slices into the air away from the others. Gohan picks up some powder in the bags and divides them equally between everyone. Tash pulls one dagger out and examines it once more. Everyone grabs some of the magical powder and ties it on their belts. Gohan pulls his Katana from the sheath and looks at it he nods.   
  
"I like this. I could get used to this quite quickly."  
  
Goddra looks at Tash who continues to examine the daggers over and over again.   
  
"Ah, not taking any chances, are we, Natasha?"  
  
She just glares at him and shrugs.  
  
Just as everyone is getting settled 10 swords drop they are a material never seen before they cannot be chipped or ruined in anyway. Blood and water do nothing to them. There is a dragon on the handle of three, all a little bit different, and a panther on the end of another, a wolf, and a horse, a unicorn, and a panther bearing its teeth, a tornado, a lightning bolt, and a vampire on the last one. Gohan grabs the one with a Wolf. Zamp grabs the one with the panther and tosses Tina a green tipped one. Alex grabs a blue tipped one and Goddra a red tipped dragon one. Tina catches it and puts it in a sheath that has just appeared there are sheaths for all the swords and all weapons in general. Everyone grabs the sheaths and puts them on their belts.  
  
Zamp takes out her new saber and ignites the double sided Jedi Saber it is an odd color it is blood red so dark that is seems black on one side but a gleaming green on the other.  
  
Gohan on the other hand has both his new Katana and the Wolf sword out and in hand and he taking practice swings away from the group with them.  
  
Goddra looks at Gohan,  
  
"Hold on. Hold up your blade."  
  
Goddra pulls out his new sword and Gohan puts his both away but with Goddra's word he pulls out the wolf sword once more.  
  
"You mean this one?"  
  
"Yeah, hold it in front of yourself and don't move."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Gohan does as he is told. Goddra levels his own sword at Gohan's, and a stream of fire flies from it.  
  
"Whoa… cool."  
  
Goddra nods.  
  
"Just as I though, elemental swords. Sweet ass."  
  
Ser holds both swords, one in each hand. He examines each blade, rather impressed. Tash doesn't really seem all that flattered, or she's just a pretty good actress. Karen is hugging the gold book of magic spells. Gohan sheaths the sword once more and looks at Zamp.  
  
"Wow I didn't know we would be raiding the place too. Neat then lets raid every room we come to!"  
  
Zamp shrugs.  
  
"Okay I guess. We can use all the help we can get going into this final fight."  
  
Zamp puts away her saber and takes out her new sword and walks up and hits the wall with the sword and the walls splits but Tina comes to join her the sword guides her, Tash, Ser, Karen, Gohan, and Goddra come also. Hunter notices this and looks at them a little shocked.  
  
"Whoa... they came to your side when you hit something... Damn. They must know when you are in trouble. They must all be connected too. This will defiantly help."  
  
Zara looks around once more her ears perked up.  
  
"Um, guys, what is that noise? I hear that wheel thing again, only this time louder."  
  
Goddra looks at Zara.  
  
"Well, then…"  
  
He pulls his new sword out.  
  
Zamp looks at Zara,  
  
"I do too sweetie... and I am not sure what it is… lets get out of here."  
  
Goddra looks at the rest,  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
Zamp nods and puts away the sword and uses the saber igniting both sides. She then walks out of the room and back to the main hall. Hunter and Tina follow Zamp along with the rest. Gohan pulls out the Wolf sword and then he Zara and Alex follows her out. Tina takes her dragon sword out as bit of green flame comes out of the tip. Goddra has red flame around his, matching his own. He looks at Tina's nodding. Tash has three of her new daggers between each of her fingers, holding them tightly. Ser is walking besides her, casually holding his sword. Karen still has that book in her arms holding it close.  
  
"Nice."  
  
Tina nods smiling.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Goddra looks up at her.  
  
"You stick nearest to me, when we fight. If there's one thing I know…we dragons fight best in pairs."  
  
Zamp gives Goddra a harsh look  
  
Goddra looks at Zamp,  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
Zamp steps a bit closer to Goddra, Tina takes the hint and backs off a bit and Goddra chuckles a little. Alex also gives Goddra a harsh look.  
  
"Zamp…fighting conditions...Do not indicate emotional attachment."  
  
Zamp looks at Tina then to Goddra,  
  
"She is pregnant… she shouldn't be fighting"  
  
Alex nods slightly as Goddra looks deep into Zamp's eyes,  
  
"You fought when you were pregnant the last time, and you're fighting now. What excuse do you have?"  
  
Zamp looks down,  
  
"I lost the baby...."  
  
Goddra looks at her and then hugs her.  
  
"Damn it…"  
  
The rumbling gets louder and out from the wall appears a wired monster on wheels and made of the same gold stuff as the weapons. Goddra looks at it and Gohan looks at it too and blinks.  
  
"Ah shit! RUN!"  
  
Goddra takes a deep breath  
  
"Shit! You guys run… I'll hold the rear. Gohan take care of the girls while I'm not there."  
  
Zamp looks at it and takes off grabbing Hunter.  
  
Gohan grabs Zara and runs also nodding at what Goddra said. Ser, and Tash just stare. Karen is running with the rest. Alex also runs. Goddra puts up rolling shields and yells back at Tash.  
  
"Natasha! Run!"  
  
Tina grabs Ser and Tash and tries to runs but they don't move so she just keeps going. Goddra runs over to them, and grabs Ser and Tash,  
  
"Keeping going!"  
  
Ser and Tash both pull away. The shields stop it for a few second but it over powers the shields and keeps coming. Goddra grabs them again he then puts up shields behind then, Ser whistles and Guen whinnies, galloping toward the creature.  
  
"Tash! Run!"  
  
Zamp sees a window coming up and jumps out of the 5-story building landing in a swamp. Hunter flies down and Tina jumps landing on the edge of the swamp. Tash looks at Ser then at Guen, then back at Ser. Gohan, Alex, and Zara follow Zamp. Goddra looks at Tash, and picks her up.   
  
"Tash, I'm sorry."  
  
Goddra grabs her, and tosses her out he then runs back to Ser and Guen. Ser glares at him.  
  
"Don't you dare do that with me."   
  
"Then you run."  
  
Ser grabs Guen's mane and pulls himself up onto his back. He kicks his sides and Guen takes off toward the window,   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
He rolls his eyes as he jumps out the window on Guen. Gohan lands in the swamp as dose Alex but Zara flies over and lands on the bank.  
  
Mean while back in the castle:  
  
Goddra opens a portal right in front of the creature and watches it roll right into the portal, which leads to a black hole. He then looks out the window and shouts down. 


	6. chapter 6

"Hey! All is clear!"  
  
Ser glides smoothly down into the swamp. Guen rears, rather excited. Tash snorts and Karen cleans up her book as Goddra jumps down. Ser holds out his hand to Tash. She glances at it then looks over to Goddra. Goddra stands about an inch above the swamp and helps Tash up and smiles.  
  
"Tash, sorry. But I needed to make sure everyone was away before I opened the portal to a black hole."  
  
Gohan stands up near by and mutters wiping mud from his face.  
  
"Why me!?!?"  
  
Tash punches Goddra in the stomach with both fists out of pure anger with the daggers still in her hands.  
  
Goddra chuckles,  
  
"Good thing you missed my coat. Or I'd be pissed."  
  
Zamp gets up helping Tina up and out of the swamp. Near them Goddra pulls the daggers out and heals himself. Tash looks at him smirking,  
  
"Ooh I better not get his coat! Ooh Goddra will be pissed if I do."  
  
Alex gets out of the Swamp as Goddra glares at Tash.  
  
"Hey… You want to be thrown deeper in this swamp? I can do that!"  
  
Zamp looks at Tash and starts cracking up. Goddra smirks and hands Tash back her daggers. Tash looks at him once more smirking.  
  
"Its not like I'll die..."   
  
Tash then takes Ser's hand and pulls herself up behind him, retrieving her daggers.  
  
Zamp steps in front of Tash and Ser.  
  
"No ya cant...You'd have to get through me first."  
  
Goddra quickly runs a hand over his shirt and looks at Zamp.  
  
"Zamp…stop. We're not flirting, though it might seem it. Right, Tash?"  
  
Tash gives him a disgusted look Goddramon chuckles  
  
"Who said I thought you were flirting? I just don't want to see Tash get as messed up as the rest of us! Tash is better than that… she wouldn't flirt with you"  
  
Zamp shoots back and mutters other things to herself that no one can understand.  
  
Gohan and Zara just look at the group and then head back to the door of the place they sneak inside and hide behind a convently places couch.  
  
"What? You want Tash and I to be the only clean ones?"   
  
Goddra laughs and looks at Zamp with a smirk on his face,  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Zamp whips mud at him nailing him on the coat. She laughs and gives Goddra a daring look.  
  
"I got the coat! Oh no Tash!"  
  
Tash chuckles as Goddra growls.  
  
"You didn't put a hole through it."  
  
Zamp laughs and gets out of the swamp looking at Goddra.  
  
"Now, let's get going…"  
  
Goddra picks Tash and Zamp up as Tash's fangs drop and she suddenly leans forward, her eyes looking rather odd. She places her hands on Ser's shoulders and brushes her fangs against his neck. Goddra then places them all on the bank. Goddra looks at Tash,  
  
"Ah… So that's the guy."  
  
Zamp looks at Tash,  
  
"He leaves me while me son dies in front of me again and I lose a baby and we are attacked multiple times and Zar dies and he is worried about a flipping coat?"  
  
Gohan and Zara, while the group is still arguing, are in the Castle and moving farther in.  
  
Back at the swamp:  
  
Goddra looks at Zamp and sighs,  
  
"Zampar, dear… I have had this coat since before you were alive. So, yeah. I am a little worried about it."  
  
Zamp moves back into the building where Gohan and Zara are. Ser freezes and glances back at Tash. Her eyes flash and she blinks a couple times, retracting her fangs. Guen is gently walking to the bank. Zamp mutters to herself then send a message to Goddra.  
  
So a coat is worth more to you than a wife.   
  
Honestly? I don't know.   
  
Gohan and Zara notice Zamp coming up behind them. And Goddra looks around and finally finds them. Guen picks up his speed and trots to the rest of them. Tash seems rather frustrated with herself. Gohan comes to a door and stops there, as does Zara.   
  
"Hey Zamp you ready?"  
  
Goddra comes up behind Gohan, and places a hand on his shoulder, silently kind of as a warning.  
  
"Do not separate."  
  
Zamp looks up her new Katana out she then nods. Goddra steps beside Gohan.  
  
Guen snorts, and whinnies, breaking the silence suddenly. Gohan ignores Goddra and opens the door his golden Katana in hand. Goddra looks into the room also. Gohan steps through the door and looks around with Zara not far behind. Goddra just looks at Gohan,  
  
"I'm not sensing too much. You?"  
  
Zamp follows also along with Tina and Hunter. Tash not far behind is growling quietly to herself. Goddra glances at Tash.  
  
Be quiet.   
  
Gohan nods agreeing with Goddra.  
  
And look out for traps.   
  
Everyone nods, knowing that Goddra and Gohan are right.  
  
  
  
Last thing we need is for someone attracting something.   
  
Goddra nods. Tash's fangs drop again and she closes her eyes once more. Zamp looks at Tash and follows her lead letting her fangs drop. Goddra looks at Zamp.   
  
"Go ahead with Gohan, dear."  
  
She shrugs and does as she is told.  
  
Gohan walks slowly keeping a look out for traps and things that trigger them. Tash growls again. Doesn't really sound like her though. Goddra looks at Tash, quickly. Zamp follows Gohan closely. Goddra falls into step next to Tash. Goddra whispers in her ear,   
  
"Next time you and I can stop."  
  
Ser glances at Tash, not feeling too safe beside her, but not letting anyone know.  
  
"Just take a drink from me."  
  
Tash ignores him as he slips her a package of pig's blood into her hand.  
  
Drink.   
  
Tash glances at Ser and looks at the pig blood. She raises an eyebrow then shoves it in Goddra's face with surprising strength as she snarls,  
  
"Why don't YOU drink it!?"   
  
Goddra looks at her and puts it away.  
  
"Because I'm not nearly dying of thirst. You, on the other hand..."  
  
Tash is breathing heavily, maybe out of anger.  
  
" You are near someone you have an emotional attachment to and are thirsty."  
  
Tash looks at him,  
  
"A what?"  
  
Goddramon looks at her. Gohan glances back at them,  
  
"What Goddra means is you have feelings for Ser. And you have not fed."  
  
Tash looks confused,   
  
"Feelings?"  
  
Gohan nods smiling,   
  
"As in you love him."  
  
Goddra nods too,  
  
"Why else would you have began a mating ritual with him?"  
  
  
  
Tash looks even more confused as she raises and eyebrow. Gohan falls over in stupidity. Tash lets out a breathe in a pissed off manner.  
  
Goddra laughs.   
  
"The grazing of the neck? How could you not know your own mating rituals? What explanation can you REALLY give other than that?"  
  
Tash glares at him and mutter back,  
  
"I don't HAVE an explanation. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."  
  
Goddra looks at her,  
  
"Then you're getting delusional. Like I said."  
  
Gohan moves on and mutters till he reaches another door,  
  
"God how many doors are in this place?"  
  
Goddra hands her the blood again.  
  
"Feed."  
  
Goddramon walks ahead with Gohan, his own fangs dropping out of annoyance. Tash seems rather angry that Goddra gave her the blood once more, and once AGAIN shoves it in his face, as if trying to suffocate him,   
  
"No damn it!"  
  
Zamp looks back at Tash and laughs.  
  
Goddramon takes it  
  
Zara follows close behind of Gohan. Goddra shakes his head.  
  
"I'm not giving you another drink from me. I gave you one, once."  
  
Zamp smirks and telepaths Tash,  
  
Yeah he is a pain in the ass sometimes but I love him, so chill my friend  
  
Goddra hearing this shakes his head,  
  
Zamp, don't bother.  
  
Too late!   
  
Goddra looks back at Tash once more,  
  
"Fine. If I give you my wrist, would you shut up and drink?"  
  
Gohan opens this door and steps into the hallway and glances around as Tash shoves her hands in her robe pockets, then pulls them out again. She does that for a while then she answers,  
  
"No."  
  
Goddra shakes his head. Zara fallows Gohan and keeps at his heels like she is frightened of the place, which she probably is.  
  
Zamp smirks and replies to Goddra in a playful way,  
  
Thought that was my job…  
  
Goddra smiles at that but turns back to Task again,  
  
"Then feed off of some one."  
  
Tash fidgets, eyes flashing every now and then.  
  
Gohan looking down the hall sees a door that has a bit of yellow light seeming to glow out of it goes to it with the rest right behind him. He slowly opens the door and walks in sword at ready, but nothing happens. He steps in further and the rest pile in also. Everyone feels regenerated and healthy once more even the hungry Tash seems filled once more.   
  
"Yeah, I found a healing spot. Sweet, but this is almost too nice if you know what I mean."  
  
Zamp nods while the others take turns taking drinks from a fountain on the other side of the room.   
  
"Too nice. Stay on guard when we leave. Don't tell the others yet. Let them enjoy their rest for now."  
  
Gohan nods staying silent he takes a quick drink then sits by the door at ready but seemingly relaxed.  
  
They look around a bit more. Gohan stands up, as do Zara and Alex. Zamp also stands and looks around the room then walks out of the room feeling like she must, her new sword it as ready.  
  
Gohan looks over to her feeling the pull she is and takes another step towards her.  
  
"We ready to move on then?"  
  
Goddra follows Zamp silently as he nods to Gohan. Hunter also nods and leaves along with Tina. Tash looks around then moves after Zamp, Ser following behind her, Karen lagging behind, reluctant to get any closer to Tash. Gohan and his group follow everyone else out of the room down the hall a bit. Zamp keeps walking down the hall a little fidgety like she is scared a little.  
  
Goddra looks at her,  
  
"Dear, are you all right?"  
  
Zamp turns and looks at him,  
  
Shut the hell up will you? They can hear you if you talk! Now stay quiet and follow my lead...   
  
Goddra rolls his eyes. She then turns off and mutters something to herself about men. Tash senses Zamp's uneasiness and growls quietly completely on guard. Gohan looks around in caution mode Katana in front of him. Zara flies ahead of the group a bit and flies through a open door and lands on the ground in the room and turns and yells back to the group,  
  
"Guy you better get in here."  
  
Tash sniffs the air and fidgets, not out of fear, but out of frustration and watches Zamp put away her sword and take out her new double sided Jedi saber and nods to the rest to come. Zamp walks over to the room and looks at Zara,  
  
"What?"  
  
Everyone piles in behind Zamp and looks at Zara waiting for an answer.  
  
"The outside."  
  
Everyone looks around seeing that she is right in a little bit of shock and wonder. Tash stops at the door, as does Karen. Ser walks on through. Tash looks at Karen and stares with a glint of passion or thirst in her eyes. Gohan looks around,   
  
"Didn't expect an outdoors place."  
  
Zamp nods and walks on acting like she knows where to go her saber is back on her belt she seems relaxed almost happy. Karen bites her lip and takes a step toward Tash trying to act brave. Gohan and his group follow Zamp a few paces behind her in a cautions manner. Tina shrugs and puts away her Katana seeing that Zamp is relaxed and Hunter just walks along side her. Goddra looks down and then glares ahead at Zamp,  
  
Zamp, where the HELL are we?  
  
You will see, the time has come. We have what is needed. We are safe for now. When the time comes everyone use your weapons that were given to us. Understood?   
  
Alex relaxes a bit when he notices Tina has relaxed so he puts his weapon away also. Everyone nods and puts their weapons away for now. Goddra still doubts her a bit and keeps his DLS out just not ignited.  
  
  
  
Fine.   
  
Tash smirks, her fangs dropping down below her lip, obvious for Karen to see,   
  
"You can go on. I wont do anything. I swear."   
  
Her smirk grows slightly. Gohan ignoring Tash and Karen looks at Zamp a little confused,  
  
You mean the animal weapons or the Gold weapons?   
  
Gold  
  
Goddra looks over to Tash,  
  
"Natasha... Stop..."  
  
Karen's ears pin back. Tash chuckles,   
  
"Go on."  
  
Karen tightens her grip on her book and takes a few more awkward steps forward. Gohan looks around a little bit,   
  
"Do we just stay out here or do we move on?"  
  
Nivia yawns softly, eyes wandering around to look at her surroundings. Zamp looks around as them come to an area looking like the stone hedges but much larger.  
  
Follow me young ones, we are almost there.   
  
Karen takes a deep breath and trots passed Tash, who snapped and snarled as she went by, making her yelp and run. Gohan and his group have been fallowing Zamp since they got outside. Zamp moves on a little bit farther,  
  
"This is it"   
  
Nivia flicks a rock at Zamp and mutters to herself,  
  
"Young one, my butt..."  
  
Zamp looks back at Niv as the rock hits her,  
  
"Damn you..."  
  
Nivia tries to look innocent. Goddra pulls out the new Bo Staff. Tash cackles evilly and follows Zamp and the others. Gohan looks at Zamp,   
  
"Do we go in and fight one on one or in small groups?"  
  
Goddra looks up,  
  
"Let's see if it's a fight first."  
  
Gohan looks at Goddra with a faint smile,   
  
"Um Goddra we're at the place of the Final Battle where the L man is. I don't think, I know were gonna end up fighting."  
  
Goddra looks at Gohan  
  
  
  
"Gohan… Are you, or are you not a Jedi?"  
  
Zamp looks back at Goddra seeming very annoyed,  
  
"It doesn't matter, Jedi powers mean nothing here."  
  
He looks back at her,  
  
"Well, yes and no."  
  
Gohan glares coldly at Goddra and shakes his head,  
  
"I'm a Saiyan mostly and I have better hearing then anyone here and I heard Zamp say this was the place of the Final Battle."  
  
Zamp doesn't say a word as she pulls out her DLS and ignites it and walks to the center of the area. Goddra finally just gives up and nods. Gohan follows Zamp, Katana in hand. Tash stares off dreamily,   
  
"Mmmmm..."  
  
She runs her tongue over her fangs, imagining a deathly bite in the neck of an unsuspecting victim, and slowly draining the life from his or her body. Goddra walks with his Bo glowing next to him. Goddra tries to start up again,  
  
"Are you sure about all of this Hun?"  
  
Zamp glares coldly back at her husband,  
  
"I know more than you, don't second guess me just because I am a women."  
  
Gohan looks at Zamp,  
  
"Should we tell the others to stay back?" 


	7. chapter 7

Zamp shakes her head no as Goddra nods to him. Ser glances at Tash and raises an eyebrow. He timidly pokes her. Gohan nods and then looks to Zamp again,  
  
"We won't but everyone but a few of us should stay back to step in if one of us falls."  
  
"No, We may die doing this but it's for the right reason"  
  
Goddra shakes his head,  
  
"No one is going to fall. That's item number one."  
  
Tash's eyes flash and she snaps at him. He pulls away just in time to only get grazed ever so slightly on his arm. Gohan nods at Zamp's comments,  
  
"You're right Zamp, lets all go as one."  
  
Goddra gently smiles at Zamp,  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Zara flutters next to Gohan but Alex stays in the back for some reason. Karen just watches them all, not sure if she would be able to help or not. Hunter all the sudden seems to grow and turns to a burning ball of fire but he himself is not burning. Gohan blinks,  
  
"What's going on with Hunter?"  
  
Hunter laughs,  
  
"You all trusted me. Fools."  
  
Zara looks at him in shock,  
  
"Brother????"  
  
Ser rests his hand on his sword's hilt, eyeing Tash before looking at Hunter. Goddra walks over to Mr. Flaming Hunter and tries to punch him and fails as a shield comes up around Hunter.  
  
"You call me 'Hunter'"   
  
He laughs as he morphs into Lucious with the metal armor on himself. Zamp turns around to see her baby is Lucious now,  
  
"No. It can't be."  
  
Gohan blinks,  
  
"But if you're Lucious where is the real Hunter because I know the dragon I pull from that grave a long while back was defiantly a baby dragon."  
  
Lucious laughs to himself,  
  
"Only for that small amount of time, I took his soul and killing him and stole his body."  
  
Zara glares at him,   
  
"You killed my brother you monster."  
  
Goddra slowly morphs into his Dragon form. Gohan growls knowing how this will affect Zamp he glares at Lucious. Goddramon snakes his tail around Lucious and his force field and he mutters on to him,  
  
"Lucious…You will step down, or the shit's gonna hit the fan. Lucious, I don't want to fight you, son...honestly, I don't."  
  
Lucious glares at him with a glare that makes Goddra feel like he is being burned with Lucious' eyes.  
  
"I am NOT your son."  
  
Goddra smirks,  
  
"Fine, then kid."  
  
Gohan looks at Goddra,  
  
"Forget it there is no reasoning with this bastured."  
  
Lucious looks at him almost laughing,  
  
"Kid?? I have been around long before you!"  
  
Tash snorts at Goddra's reaction,  
  
"Uh-huh. How old are you, boy?"  
  
Zamp steps forward to Lucious and he lets down the shied and lets her in.  
  
Lucious looks at him once more,   
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Goddra seems a bit shocked but answers,  
  
"Me? Well, I've been alive since about the Big Bang…So I'd give 4 billion as a...conservative number."  
  
Lucious finally laughs,   
  
"Too bad I am the reason for the Big Bang."  
  
Goddra laughs to himself,  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Gohan growls and begins powering up while he has a chance jumping to SSJ7. Tash looks around then to herself laughs,  
  
"Zamp made love to an old basterd. Nice."  
  
Zamp looks him right in the eyes and takes a dagger and throws it at the force field with all her might and it falls. Tash laughs once more,  
  
" Make that TWO old basterds..."  
  
Zamp shoots a look at Tash,   
  
"At lest I've gotten some."  
  
Gohan the moment the shield falls charges Lucious with his G-Katana and slashes him multiple times. The marks appear as scratches on Lucious arm. Tash grins evilly at Zamp,   
  
"Who said I haven't?"  
  
Goddra smiles,  
  
"She has a point, Tash."  
  
Zara also attack digging her teeth into Lucious' shoulder but not much happens. A little scratch appears. Zamp smiles half looking at Tash, half at Lucious.  
  
"I can read minds... you haven't gotten any girl! Why do you think you are so freaking horny?"  
  
Tash glares back,  
  
"If I had to choose between being horny or having sex with either of the you had a go with, I'd rather be horny, because frankly, it doesn't sound like either of them are too satisfying. But since you can't seem to do any better, I can understand how you may be slightly confused as to what 'great sex' really is."   
  
Tina steps between them and with a nasty look at each,  
  
"This is not the place or the time to get into this you two! Now shut the hell up and fight the right battle will you?"  
  
They both mutter something to themselves but agree with Tina and shut up.  
  
Ser runs his fingers through his hair, thinking about everything and watching Zamp closely. Zamp looks at Lucious then drops her saber to her side not ignited. Seeing this Ser casually reaches for his sword's hilt. Tina looks up at Zamp and pulls her Katana out at ready just waiting for the next moment. Tash pulls her hands from her pockets. A dagger settled neatly between each of her fingers for both hands. She holds them tightly so they look like claws.   
  
Lucious smiles watching Zamp's every move, "That's it come to me my dear."  
  
Tash looks a bit surprised and cackles evilly,  
  
"Better watch out kiddies, looks like we're gonna get an erotic scene here."   
  
Zamp shakes her head and looks back at her saber and runs and grabs it and ignites it once more. She looks at the others a bit scared.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Gohan jumps high into the air and with a yell of Gale of Swords comes on Luscious with a fury of like twenty slashes before dropping onto the ground in a defense position. Gohan bounces off of the force field with a loud crash. Zamp puts her DLS away with a quick flip of her wrist and walks out of the force field like it isn't even there and sits down on a near by rock laughing like has gone mad. Gohan looks at Zamp then at Lucious,  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
Lucious smirks and laughs to himself,  
  
"That's for me to know, and you not to."  
  
Tash raises an eyebrow watching Zamp,   
  
"I always knew she was useless…"  
  
Tina walks over to Tash having just about enough of her and hits her on the head with a near by rock. Tash grabs Tina's wrist and bites into it, not piercing the skin, more of a warning bite. Tina tenses up a bit,  
  
"Be nice you old horny bitch."  
  
Alex glares at Tash his Katana in hand ready to cut her down instead of Lucious. Seeing this Tash releases Tina and throws her roughly into Alex sending him to the ground with her on top. Tina and Alex both glare at Tash,  
  
"Old bitch."  
  
Tash does not say anything and just glares at them quietly then looks up when she notices that large bloody letters appear in the sky.  
  
"Death shall come before the final downfall of the Dark Lord by the greatest of these, A Golden Warrior One shall come back from the fight breath still fresh in their lungs blood still flowing in their veins. One will be dead but not for long. Two we shall never know of an ending or a new beginning."  
  
Alex blinks and looks up. When he reads it he looks around confused.   
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Zamp shrugs it off and glares at Lucious,  
  
"Time to die bastard."  
  
Lucious laughs and Gohan blinks,  
  
"Eh whatever it is its nothing to concern ourselves with right now."  
  
Tina nods in agreement and looks to Alex whom nods too,  
  
"Tina maybe we should get back some to support them with Healing Spells and stuff like that when they need it."  
  
Tina takes the hint and nods stepping back a bit as does Alex.  
  
Zamp walks towards Lucious and takes out her saber igniting it without a word. Gohan glares at Lucious inside the shield not being able to get in at the moment. Lucious smiles as he moves his hand and watches Zampar slice her own neck with her just ignited Saber. Gohan growls seeing this,  
  
"Zamp!"  
  
Gohan growls clenching his fists, he is getting angry. Zamp moves a bit still alive. Lucious laughs and walks over to the limp Zamp and kicks her hard then takes her own sword and cuts her head totally off. Alex gasps and Tina doesn't move knowing that there is nothing that can be done for her. Gohan glares at Lucious clenching his fists and muttering,  
  
"She was helpless and my friend, my family also "  
  
His eyes bug out going pure white and he screams loud really loud causing the castle to shake dust and rocks uproot and for a cloud around him something is happening to him his power is rising, as is his anger. With a final scream all noise stops but the cloud is still there. Suddenly a golden form phases right threw Lucious' shield and "POW" Lucious gets a fist right in the face and hard,  
  
"You have made you last mistake you fucking Bastard."  
  
Gohan appears in front on Lucious with golden fur all over his body golden eyes and golden hair with his golden Katana clenched in his hand. Alex's jaw drops,  
  
"Oh god look at Gohan."  
  
Gohan proceeds to beat the shit out of Lucious for a while. Lucious doesn't know what to do he is shocked and just stands there for a sec then he pulls out his own Katana looking at Gohan with fury burning in his eyes. Gohan phases up into the air and glares down at him,  
  
"This is for Zamp DIE! GOLDEN STRIKE! "   
  
He disappears and reappears right in front of Lucious and proceeds to slash him around 20 time then he brings his sword up and in one final strike the sword glowing with golden light and slices Lucious clean in half from head to toe. Gohan lands on the ground and then vaporizes the two haves of Lucious with a Ki blast. Gohan walks out of the shield like it isn't even there and it drops, he walks over to the group,  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
Tina and Alex nod together. Zara who had been hiding behind a rock too afraid to do anything hugs Gohan with a smile on her face,  
  
"Daddy, you did it!"  
  
Gohan smiles slightly back,  
  
"Hey Zara let's head back."  
  
Zara nods. Tina walks over to Zamp and takes her body with them back to camp. Gohan and his group follow and when they get to the portal jump through Gohan too tired to power down and sadden over Zamp's death but not really showing it on his face heads into his room in the HQ and falls on the bed fast asleep. Zara comes in soon after and falls asleep herself on the bed near her dad. Alex looks at Tina,  
  
"Oh man what a day poor Gohan he seems to be taking this hard."  
  
Tina puts Zamp down near the HQ then heads to her own bed crashing and Alex follows her. Tina turns back to him,  
  
"How do you now that babe?"  
  
Alex smiles,  
  
"Could tell from the far away look in his eyes when he gets like that he is depressed."  
  
Tina nods,  
  
"Well let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."  
  
Alex smiles and looks to her,  
  
"Yeah lets get some sleep. I can't wait until the pups are born it will give everyone some happiness especially after what happened tonight."  
  
Tina nods lying down and beckoning Alex to do the same.  
  
"They will come soon enough. All the action has sped up the situation, I believe. We need to start thinking of names soon."  
  
Alex just nods. They then go to bed. The next morning Gohan is on the roof of Head Quarters along with Zara at his side. Tina wakes up and gets out of bed fully dressed along with Alex. Tina looks at him then takes his hand,  
  
"Come with me, my love."  
  
He nods wondering what is going on. She takes him outside and to the edge of the forest where a centar is waiting, a large strong male. The centar looks up in greeting and nods to them.  
  
"Hello Goman."  
  
"Hello Tina. Nice to see you again."   
  
"Same to you old friend."  
  
Alex looks confused.   
  
"Ah.. Hi?"  
  
Goman finally notices Alex.  
  
"Hello, and who might you be?"  
  
Alex points to Tina,  
  
"Her husband and proud of it!"  
  
Goman nods smiling.   
  
"So Tina why did you bring me to meet him, is he the one you want to watch the pups after they are born?"  
  
Tina nods but turns away from them when she notices Nivia has arrived back.  
  
"Nivia come here."  
  
Niv looks at her and shakes her head,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need to talk to you."  
  
"If you need to so badly then you can come over here to me."  
  
Tina shakes her head slightly but does as she is told and moves over to Nivia placing a paw on her shoulder.  
  
"Nivia, Zampar was killed in the battle."  
  
Niv pushes her paw off roughly and looks at her with a harsh glare,  
  
"That is not funny."  
  
Tina sighs and summons Zamp's dead body to them and has it land next to Niv.  
  
"I am not joking. And no it would not be funny if I was."  
  
Niv seeing the proof of the loss that she has felt drops to her knees by her old friend and tears well up in her eyes.   
  
"It can't be."  
  
"It is. I am sorry. There was nothing we could do. She was dead when we got to her."  
  
Niv can no longer control the tears and they finally fall. She leans down gently and kisses Zamp on the forehead tears land gently Zamp. Tina kneels down next to Niv and morphs Vamon and wraps her arms around Niv in a tight hug. Niv pushes her away. Niv leans closer and touches the bloody necklace still around what is left of Zamp's neck. Soon as she touches it she knows she can not take it and it must remain with her lost friend.   
  
"Would you like to take care of the body, or should I?"  
  
  
  
Niv looks shocked to be ask such a question.  
  
"You, but be careful if anything happens to her I will kill."  
  
Tina nods and summons the body up and motions for Niv to follow her. Niv for once listens and follow Tina to where Zamp buried Zar only days before. Tina sets the body down then digs a hole.   
  
Everyone come to where Zamp buried Zar if you want to say good bye.   
  
The rest of the group appears near them. Tina nods to them then looks to Niv,   
  
"Would you like to, or shall I?"  
  
Niv doesn't look at her and says in a small voice,  
  
"You."  
  
Tina nods and picks up Zamp's body first and places it in the hole then her head next. The rest gather around. Tina looks at Gohan.  
  
"Say a few words Gohan… I can't."  
  
He shakes his head,  
  
"I'm not in the mood."  
  
Tina looks at him,  
  
"Then…"  
  
She covers Zamp with the earth that was removed.  
  
"There."  
  
Nivia kneels down to the ground placing her hand on where Zamp lays below.   
  
"I will see you again, rest well my friend."  
  
Niv sits like that thinking about the short amount of time they spent together. How they acted like kids and had so much fun when they first became one. She sighs knowing it is all over. Their leader is dead.  
  
Gohan becomes more withdrawn and only spends time with Zara. Tina and Alex have their pups soon after one male and two females, they move away soon a few days after the pups are born. The rest scatter throughout the now safe universe. Things just fell apart after they lost their leader. 


End file.
